Unwritten Destiny
by Gummical
Summary: Darian is dead, and Rini has disappeared from both the present and future. 20 year old Serena falls into despair at their loss and begs Trista to take her somewhere else...somewhere she can forget and move on with her destiny.
1. Let me forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z**

_A/N: Hi all! Well I know I have another fan fic going - for those reading Kamari's Story, don't worry, I'm still working on it! However this story has been one of my favourites I have been working on in my spare time. Since a number of chapters are already written, I'll post the first three. Please read and review! This is set after Sailor Moon Stars, and before the Buu saga in DBZ. Please, don't flame too harshly! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Let me forget**

Serena gazed moodily out the window of her apartment, pen tapping on what was supposed to be her business management essay.

She sighed, the pen dropping from her fingers to the floor. Luna picked it up in her mouth and jumped onto Serena's desk.

"Serena! You haven't written a thing! Honestly sometimes I don't know why you bother!" said Luna in a cranky voice.

Serena continued to look out the window at a busy Tokyo street, ignoring her cat. All those people, she thought, all have somewhere they have to go, people they have to see, things they need to do……and here's me. Waiting for a stupid destiny. Pointless.

She sighed again, and turned back to her essay on the principles of business management. She had been studying a double university degree on business management and hospitality for the past three years, just for the sake of doing a degree of some sort. This one had seemed the best of the ones she could choose from. But her degree would all be over in a few weeks. Then what?

Tap tap tap. Serena stared blankly at the text book open in front of her, not really taking anything in, hand absently flicking the pen down on the blank paper beside the text book.

She didn't even want stay in her part-time job as a waitress at a classy Tokyo restaurant, a job she had held since she started university. Sure, she klutzed out all the time. But the manager was a friend of her mother's, and very understanding.

Her mind shifted to her friends. Most of them had travelled overseas to study. Amy had gone to Germany to study medicine in one of the top medical schools in the world. She still had another three years of her degree to go, plus work placement. Mina had gone back to England for a year to visit her family and friends. Raye had taken over management of the temple from her grandfather, who was now getting too old to manage all the visitors who came for blessings. And Lita was backpacking somewhere around Asia getting more martial arts experience so she could open up a martial arts school in Tokyo in a few years.

As for the outer senshi, Amara and Michelle were both in Australia, Amara for the Clipsal car races, and Michelle for a musical tour. Trista just came and went like the wind, occasionally visiting each of the senshi, but often not for long, as she needed to stay guarding the Gate of Time.

But not even Trista knew what had happened to Rini the day Darian died. She just vanished, and all Trista could say was that Rini was not in the past or future - almost as if she ceased to exist.

* * *

Part of Serena had died that day, three years ago. Darian had proposed two weeks earlier, at her favourite sushi restaurant. She had cried – it was all just perfect. Until, riding home from work one day on his motorcycle, Darian had been clipped by a semi-trailer changing lanes. Both he and his motorcycle were slammed into a nearby retaining wall. He died in hospital just a few hours later. Serena had been so distraught the doctors needed to sedate her for two weeks after the accident. She stayed in hospital during that time, as the doctors were concerned the young girl would take her own life – something Serena had contemplated many times during those long two weeks.

It was no comfort to her that four weeks after she was released from hospital the driver of the semi-trailer was charged for negligent driving and DUI. Darian wouldn't be coming back. The next four months or so were a complete blur to Serena. She spent a lot of time sitting in the cemetery next to his gravestone crying.

Since then she had put on a brave front, but her eyes had lost their cheeky sparkle; her smiles were brief, few and far between. To people on the outside, she appeared the same – ditzy, clumsy, and light hearted. To her friends, part of Serena had gone, buried along with Darian. But none of them knew the depths of Serena's suffering and torment, not even Luna.

* * *

Her heart squeezed as she thought of Darian, his sweet smile, his laugh. Serena's eyes filled with tears.

"SERENA!" An annoyed Luna-sounding voice broke through her thoughts. A tear slipped down Serena's cheek.

Luna looked at her, concerned. "Serena, what's wrong? Thinking about Darian and Rini again?"

"Yeah. Guess I got a little distracted," she half laughed, wiping her eyes.

Luna jumped into her lap. "I know you miss them. And your friends. But you have to concentrate on this essay, it's the last one for the year," said Luna comfortingly.

"I know. Thanks Luna, for staying with me." Luna proceeded to curl up in Serena's lap and started purring. Serena sighed once more, and then started concentrating on her essay question. _Which business principles can be adapted to suit……._

* * *

It was the day after Serena's graduation ceremony, at which her parents, Raye and Trista all came along to cheer her success. Now, after the excitement of finally finishing uni, Serena was again sitting in her room, this time looking at the degree hung on her wall.

"Hey Trista," Serena said to an empty room. "You wanna go for a burger and shake?"

Laughter echoed throughout her room as Trista materialised in front of her.

"Sure thing Serena. Although I'll just have the slim shake and no burger thanks," Trista said, smiling slightly.

"Okay but you're missing out!" Serena teased, grabbing her jacket as they walked out the door.

* * *

After wolfing down her burger with the lot, and an ice-cream sundae, Serena sat looking out the window of the café, slowly stirring her double chocolate shake.

Trista watched her silently, waiting for Serena to tell her what was wrong. After waiting almost ten minutes in silence, Trista decided to prompt Serena, who seemed to have gone into another world.

"So Serena," said Trista solemnly. "You don't normally call me out for a shake unless something's on your mind. Want to talk about it?"

Serena turned to Trista, still playing with her chocolate shake.

"I dunno. It's, well, I guess I feel a bit lost," Serena confessed. Trista blinked. That wasn't exactly what she had thought was bothering Serena.

"I see," she said. "Because you're missing everyone?"

Serena looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, yeah, and it's like, all the other scouts have gone off to do their own thing – not that I mind!" she added in a hurry. She gazed down at her shake sadly. "I miss them so much," she whispered. Trista knew she was talking about Darian and Rini.

"I need to be by myself. I need to get away from here and everything that reminds me of them," she told Trista quietly. "Everywhere I look, I think of them. Please Trista, take me away from here."

Trista watched the blonde 20-year-old, marvelling at how, despite everything that had happened to her, she still had the courage and will to keep going. She had changed so much since that day Luna had given her the brooch.

"Are you sure you want to go away?" asked Trista.

"Yes," said Serena resolutely. "I need to get away from everything. I need to find my little place in the world - I need to find me, not future Neo Queen Serenity me, but now me. I need to go. Please Trista, I just can't stand it here anymore," Serena burst out.

Trista almost started crying at the young princess' despair at losing her prince, her partner for life, even three years later. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Somewhere I can train. Somewhere no-one knows me, and I can forget," Serena said softly.

Trista leaned back against the booth seat and thought. "I know of a place - and the people who can help you. You sure you want to do this on your own?" Trista asked a final time.

"Positive. It's just something I have to do," Serena said firmly. "Tell the others I'll be fine. I don't want them to follow me. Thank you Trista. This means a lot to me."

* * *

_A/N: Gee, I wonder where Trista will send her? Please continue and don't forget to review!_


	2. Strange Place, Strange People

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.**

_A/N: There have been major changes to this chapter, which should, I hope, clear a few outstanding issues up. ;) . Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strange place, strange people**

Pluto had returned to the Time Gate, and stood, gazing into the mist. Serena had decided to tidy loose ends before departing, so Pluto saw no reason not to return to her duty until she went to collect Serena the next day.

"Pluto." Voices called to her from the darkness, blending into each other. "What is it you do?"

Pluto knew the voices well. They were the elders of the universe, protectors of the past and future. She stood resolutely, praying silently they would not argue with her on this.

"I open the gate on the princess' wishes," she said, voice calm.

"So," the voices mused to themselves, "She comes at last."

Pluto's hand leapt to her mouth in shock. "You cannot tell me this was expected?"

The voices chuckled, laughter echoing loudly through the gloom.

"Yes Pluto. From whence do you think the information about the Z fighters came? We told you long ago, an age ago for you. Your only task was to remember it on this day. We knew, yes, we knew. And so we returned him from death for the sake of our future."

Pluto's forehead furrowed in confusion. "He? You mean Darian? You brought Darian back?"

"No, not he." The voices sounded sad.

"He was a different future. Not a better future, just different. Alas we could not save him. And so we must work a new future. We brought Him back. He will teach her, as will the other, the dark one." Their words echoed softly around her, threatening to depart as swift as they had come.

"WAIT!" Pluto cried. "Who did you bring back? Which dark one? How could you not tell me of this?"

"Free will." The voices were a whisper, and then they were gone.

* * *

Serena stepped off the train and looked around. There were a few people milling around the platform, greeting relatives and friends, but not many. Trista had transported her onto the train, telling her she had entered a different dimension and that this train would take her to her new home. She had been strangely quiet, but Serena was too wrapped in her own problems to really notice.

Serena sighed, dropped her pink backpack and stretched. The long train ride had made her stiff. She decided to head into the strange town, find some accommodation, and start looking for a job. She grimaced. "Ugh I HATE interviews," she muttered under her breath as she flagged down a passing taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked gruffly as Serena struggled to get her two suitcases and backpack in to the backseat of the taxi.

"The nearest 'el cheapo' hotel thanks," said Serena, mentally counting how much money she had.

The taxi zipped through the traffic at breakneck speed, dodging and weaving between cars and trucks.

"SHIT!" Serena heard the driver yell. Suddenly there was a loud thump and Serena found herself tumbling end over end in the back of the taxi as it rolled and finally came to a stop. Her heart in her throat, Serena clambered out of the cab through a side window, dragging her luggage behind her, then sat on the footpath, shaking.

"Oh. My. God! I am soooo sorry!" cried a female voice. "It wasn't supposed to appear in the middle of the road like that! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I really should have checked the particle distributor before I tested it in traffic…." the voice rambled on.

Serena, still shaking violently, looked up. A blue haired girl wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt stood in front of her, looking down at Serena in concern.

"…really really really sorry!" the girl hadn't stopped talking.

"Is there anywhere I can drive you? Anywhere at all?"

Serena swallowed heavily and stood up, wobbling slightly. "Uh, I think I'm okay," she told the girl in a shaky voice. "Just a little in shock."

She looked at the damaged taxi cab ruefully. The driver was busy yelling at the blue haired girl, who was too busy worrying over Serena to pay him any notice.

"Well, I'm not from around here, so you could give me a lift to the closest cheap hotel, if that's okay," Serena asked tentatively.

The girl brightened. "So you must be from out of town?" she said. "Well, how about I make you lunch at my place first, then we can figure out someplace for you to stay. I'm Bulma by the way." Bulma extended her hand. "Serena." The two clasped hands and shook. "Thanks," said Serena nervously.

The cab driver, finally tired of Bulma ignoring him, stomped up to her and began demanding money to pay for his damaged vehicle.

"Alright baldy don't get your nickers in a knot. Here." Bulma wrote out a cheque and handed it to the man. "This should cover any damage done."

The man was too dumbstruck about the amount printed on the cheque to comment.

"C'mon." Bulma dragged Serena and her luggage over to a floating car. Serena stared at it.

"Um, it's floating?" she asked, thinking her brain may have been knocked about a bit too much in the accident.

"Oh yeah. Created it myself," said Bulma proudly, patting the car. "Hop in."

"Are you sure you want me over for lunch? No one will mind?" Serena asked, deciding a floating car must obviously be considered normal.

"Of course not, it's just me and Trunks," said Bulma, grinning at her new friend.

"Speaking of which, Trunks, honey, are you okay?"

After piling her luggage into the back seat, Serena saw that Bulma was talking to a little boy strapped into the front seat.

"Haha mummy went bam bam and car go buh bye!" squealed the two-year-old, clapping his hands together.

"Now Trunks, don't tell Daddy or he'll pay me out about it okay?" Bulma told Trunks sternly. "Kay," said Trunks, and quickly drifted off to sleep as Bulma and Serena strapped themselves in.

"Mummy and Daddy?" Serena asked. Bulma winked at her. "Yeah I know, hard to believe I'm a mum at 22! A single one at that."

Serena looked at Bulma, one eyebrow raised. Bulma smiled back. "Don't look like that! Trunks' dad and I had a fling, that's all. He wasn't really my type. Too egotistical and cared too much about himself. What a body though!" Bulma fanned herself, feigning feeling hot.

"So we broke it off just after Trunks was born. Not that I regret it at all. He's still a good father to Trunks – when he's not too busy training."

"I'm supposed to be training too," said Serena softly, looking out the window as the scenery flew past.

"Really? What for? You're not another martial arts nut are you? Please tell me not because I already have to put up with about six of them! And EAT? You have never SEEN anything as disgusting as watching these guys empty two refrigerators full of food!" Bulma joked.

Serena laughed, feeling at ease with Bulma. "No no. But you wouldn't believe the real story anyway," she grinned, her trust in her new friend growing by the second.

"Girly, you have NO idea what I've seen - try me," said Bulma, filled with curiosity.

Serena decided to take the plunge. "You're on," she said, "but don't say I didn't warn you!" and launched into a summary of her complicated life to date.

* * *

_A/N: Chapters four and five have changed very slightly, but chapter two is the only major overhaul so far. Please continue to read and I look forward to your reviews! Laters!_


	3. Enter Stage Left, Vegeta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonballZ**

_A/N: I have had a lot of fun with Vegeta in this series because he can be so annoying and egotistical. He'sbeen great fun to write lines for! Please read and review, and then I'll post more chapters! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Enter stage left, Vegeta**

"And that's pretty much it," said Serena, mentally wondering whether Bulma would think her crazy.

"Well," said Bulma as she pulled into a driveway way out in the countryside, "That's quite a story, but trust me, you'll fit in here just fine," she winked at Serena. "Why don't you stay here at my place? The guys here can train you- I'm pretty sure they're who your friend Trista told you about." Bulma stopped the car in front on a medium sized silver dome. "Home sweet home," she said opening the car door.

Serena's jaw dropped. "This is YOUR place?"

"Oh yeah. Designed it myself. I own Capsule Corps, see, over there's my lab." Bulma pointed at a slightly smaller dome marked Capsule Corps. "Over there's the grav training dome," and she pointed to the largest dome. "And this is where I live. All the other smaller domes you can see are where my friends live. Come on in." Bulma lifted Trunks out of the car and headed inside the dome. Serena grabbed all her bags and followed, filled with curiosity. What kind of world was she in?

Her jaw dropped even further once she stepped into Bulma's house. It was so modern! She put down her bags and turned slowly, examining the room she was in. Bulma put Trunks in the middle of a pile of toys and went back out to grab the shopping. "Upstairs, second door on the right. Your new room." She gestured as she walked towards the car. "Erm, okay," Serena said out of earshot. She walked upstairs. This was weird. Bulma had believed her story and even offered her a place to stay. Serena felt a twinge of anxiety, intruding on Bulma's seemingly quiet lifestyle.

She found the room easily, and dropped her bags on the floor. "Ugh," Serena flopped down on queensize bed, closing her eyes for a minute.

* * *

Before she knew it, she had woken to darkness. "Shit!" she cursed. How rude to have fallen asleep before her host had even walked back in the door! She looked down at her wrinkled clothes, and decided to change before going back downstairs. Wearing new pair of jeans, pink camisole, and freshly brushed buns in her hair, Serena wandered downstairs to apologise profusely to Bulma. She stopped as she saw the lounge room and kitchen filled with people. "Oh crap," she thought. "This is going to be weird."

Bulma spotted her standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Serena! Come over here, I want to introduce you to people." Serena cringed inwardly. She hoped Bulma had kept Serena's life story to herself. "Guys, this is Serena," said Bulma, wrapping an arm around Serena's shoulder. "She's new in town and because I totalled the taxi she was in, I asked her to crash here for a while to make up for it."

Most of the people in the room said a murmured "Hi" but there was one guy who just smirked at her and folded his arms. Serena felt a little intimidated by him.

"Okay Serena, this is Chi Chi, (who kissed Serena on the cheek), her husband Goku (he winked at her and waved), their sons Gohan ("How you doing?"), and Goten (hiding behind Chi Chi), Videl - Gohan's girlfriend ("Hi there"), Krillin ("Well hi"), Piccolo (Serena tried not to stare at the tall green guy who just grunted) and Vegeta." Bulma finished her long introduction.

Vegeta looked down at Serena. "Hmph. Pathetic," he scoffed and wandered over to the couch to sit down. Serena who was normally not shy, blushed as they all stared at her. "Um, hi?" she said nervously.

Goku broke into a grin. "So you're staying here for a while. What is it you do?"

Serena wasn't sure how to answer the question. She was pretty sure saying "I'm a sailor scout from a different dimension" was out of the question.

"Oh Serena here's fighter like you guys," Bulma said casually, tossing a salad. Serena put one hand to her head. "Great, thanks for that Bulma," she muttered.

"A fighter hey? So what kind of martial arts do you know?" Goku asked.

"Um, well, I don't really do martial arts…." Serena trailed off.

"No surprise there." Serena didn't even have to turn around to know Vegeta was standing behind her. "What could a pathetic weakling like you know about martial arts? Huh a fighter. Yeah right." Serena turned around slowly, her hands on her hips. He was really starting to get on her nerves. "Look buddy, just coz I don't know martial arts doesn't mean I'm any less of a fighter than you are."

Vegeta rolled his eyes mockingly. "Oh I'm scared little girl. What are you going to do, whack me with those meatballs on your head." Serena stepped back in shock. Darian was the only one who had ever called her buns meatballs. "Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Darian!" She turned and ran upstairs to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Did she say Darian?" Goku asked Bulma, who was glaring at Vegeta. "Yes. She. Did. You JERK Vegeta! She's had a rough time, lay off!" And with that Bulma stomped upstairs to see if Serena was okay.

* * *

"Serena?" Bulma knocked on the door quietly. "It's Bulma. Can I come in?" A muffled "yes" came from inside the room. Bulma stepped in to see Serena cuddling a pillow, crying into it. "Oh Sere. I'm sorry. Did something Vegeta say upset you?" Bulma asked, cursing herself for introducing Serena to Vegeta.

"Darian used to call me meatball head because of the buns in my hair," Serena sobbed. "I haven't had anyone call them those since he died."

Bulma hugged Serena. "It'll be okay, you'll see. Vegeta's just a mindless jerk who likes to pick on everyone. But he wouldn't have realised that saying that would upset you."

Serena sniffed. "I know. I feel like such an idiot. Now everyone is going to think I'm a cry baby or something." So much for a fresh start, she told herself.

"No they won't," Bulma said comfortingly. "Here let's fix you up and go back down stairs." Bulma took Serena to the bathroom down the hall to wash her face and fix her dishevelled hair again. Serena composed herself, and with a halo around her from the bathroom light, Bulma almost saw a different person in a long, white gown. She shook herself. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Serena, determined not to get upset again. They headed back downstairs. Vegeta was standing to one side of the room, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He smirked at her. Serena ignored him and sat on the couch.

"Hey Goku," said Bulma, sitting next to her. "Serena wants to know if you can help with her training." Goku looked at Serena, surprised. "Well sure. If you think you're up for it."

"Oh I'm up for it alright," said Serena shooting a glare at Vegeta, who merely mouthed "Pathetic" at her. "Okay, first thing tomorrow, outside. Then we'll see what you can do." Goku winked at her. "Don't mind Vegeta. He doesn't like anyone, including me." Serena smiled slightly. At least Goku seemed nice. "Don't hold back either," he warned her. "I can't train you if I don't know what you're capable of." Serena gulped. That would mean she'd have to transform. She glanced at Bulma, who winked at her. "I think Serena will surprise you all," she said grinning.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's all from me for now! If you want me to put the next chapter or two up, please review! Laters all!_


	4. Pride Cometh Before A Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z**

_A/N: A few small changes made to this chapter to tighten it a little. Most of you probably won't even pick them, but I'm sure there are some who will ;) . _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. Pride cometh before a fall**

Serena was standing outside at dawn, still yawning. She had donned a pair of light blue track pants and a dark blue tank top. She started doing some star jumps to warm herself up when Goku landed in front on her. "HOLY SHIT!" Serena fell over. "Aha sorry about that," Goku laughed, one hand behind his head. "Guess you aren't used to that." Serena picked herself up, brushing off her track pants.

"Okay, so lets see what you can do," Goku said encouragingly.

"Kakarott, stop wasting your time. Can't you see she's nothing but a cry baby?" Vegeta walked over wearing a pair of tight shorts and no top. My god he's got a body, Serena thought, then shook her head. What was she thinking?

"I'll show you cry baby," Serena muttered. She held up her moon crystal pendant. "Oh christ – jewellery," Vegeta said scornfully. "So what, you're going to throw it at us, is that it?"

Serena tried to ignore him. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she yelled. To Goku and Vegeta's astonishment, a bright light glowed around Serena, and they could feel her energy boost to a much higher level. "Well well," said Vegeta. "She's stronger than I thought. But not strong enough." Serena appeared as the light faded, dressed in a sailor outfit, with a gold band in her hair, red boots and white gloves. She couldn't help but say the line: "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil." Wow that felt good. She hadn't done that in a while. "Not bad," said Goku approvingly. "Interesting get-up. I guess that's part of the transformation?"

Serena grinned. "Yup. Impressed yet VEGETAAAA?" Serena drawled. "Huh, I'll admit you have some power, but you're still just a weakling. You could never defeat someone like me. Right wrongs and triumph over evil. What a pathetic line." He spat on the ground. Serena's blood started to boil. "Oh yeah? How about you try to take me on then? Or are you chicken?" she taunted him. He had no idea what he was up against. She grinned. "Hmph why should I waste my time?" he countered.

"Because if you weren't afraid, you'd fight me," Serena shot back. Goku laughed nervously. "Uh okay chill you guys." Serena and Vegeta glared at each other.

Serena turned away first. "Jerk," she muttered under her breathe. "Okay Goku, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, how about we have a fight so I can determine the level of your power?" Goku suggested. "I'll be gentle, don't worry. You might be a bit bruised after though."

Serena shrugged. No different to fighting youma. "No probs. Rules?"

Goku grinned. "Let's just see how long you last. Ready?" Serena stepped away from him and took a fighting stance. "Ready." Serena was taken by surprise when Goku started glowing and then shot up in the air. "Great," she thought. "A flying advantage." She didn't want to transform again unless she absolutely had too.

He came diving towards her. Serena jumped out of the way. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She yelled, throwing her tiara at Goku. It hit him in the leg. "Ouch. Not bad Serena," he yelled down to her as she caught her tiara. He dove towards her again. She rolled to one side. He just missed her, probably on purpose. She pulled her spiral heart moon rod out of thin air. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK" she cried, directing the beam towards Goku. "What the?..." Goku managed to block the attack. "Well, fight fire with fire I always say." He readied his hands to one side. "HAAAAA!" he yelled, letting a blast of energy out toward her. "Holy hell," Serena swore and spun the spiral heart moon rod to deflect the energy into different directions. "One more for good luck," she grinned tensly. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" The second attack hit Goku on the hands, and he held it before deflecting back towards her. Serena jumped out of the way as her energy blast hit the dirt where she had been standing. She was breathing hard. This was no good. He was fast, and much more powerful than she had imagined. She would have to transform again to Super Sailor Moon.

Goku flew around above her, readying for another attack and grinning. She was fast, no doubt about it. And she had some interesting moves he'd never seen before. Her spiral moon heart attack had certainly surprised him. His grin widened. Goku always loved a good fight.

Meanwhile on the ground Serena concentrated. Inside her a ball of energy grew. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" she yelled.

Again Goku and Vegeta watched, amazed as colourful butterflies surrounded Serena's body, and her energy level increased tenfold. "Well well," murmured Goku. "She's just full of surprises this one." Vegeta just stared at her. Where on earth was she getting all this energy? And where the hellwasshe from?Her outfit had changed too, from a blue skirt to a white one with rainbow colours on it. He frowned, watching her through narrowed eyes.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" Serena yelled, spinning around to gather energy before releasing it towards Goku. Direct hit. "OOF! Now that stung!" Goku rubbed his chest where the attack had hit. "YEAH!" Serena punched the air. "Got you Goku!"

Goku grinned, hovering a few metres above her. He liked this girl. Life had suddenly become a lot more interesting. "It's been a while since anyone except Vegeta scored a hit on me!"

He knew he'd let his guard down on purpose to feel the strength of her attack, but it had still been unexpected – he wasn't going to tell her that when she looked so proud of herself.

"Kakarott, you are truly pathetic, copping a hit from an amateur." Vegeta stressed the last work, sauntering up to Serena, who really wanted to punch him. He leaned close to her. "How about a REAL fight? I can guarantee you won't score a hit on me. Goku!" Vegeta yelled at him. "My turn!"

A glow appeared around Vegeta's body. "Let's see how you handle me sailor girl," he sneered, flying up high. Goku watched him ascend. "Um. Vegeta, you sure about this? She's only a beginner…." Goku trailed off as Vegeta laughed.

"You want to know what she can do? Then show her some real power!" Vegeta began gathering energy. "HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Serena watched him in shock as his hair turned as golden as her own and his eyes changed to a sky blue. The energy he was omitting was incredible. "Shit," Serena thought. "I wish I'd kept my mouth shut!"

As the light around Vegeta faded a little, she saw him grin at her. "Your lesson starts now sailor girl. Let's see how fast you can run!" And with that Vegeta let off a series of energy blasts.

Serena ran like hell, weaving as she ran to make herself a harder target. One blast caught her on the ankle and she fell, landing hard on the grass. "Ouuuuuccchhhh!" she wailed. "That goddamn hurt!" She massaged her scorched ankle.

A sound made her look up. Vegeta hovered over her, gathering energy between his hands. "Game over," he laughed before releasing the energy blast directly at Serena. Serena grasped her crystal pendant. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" she yelled.

Vegeta and Goku were left gaping as Serena disappeared right before the blast hit. "What the hell?" Vegeta said angrily, landing where she had been standing just seconds before.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" a voice yelled from behind him. He turned as a bright pink energy blast slammed into his stomach. He fell to his knees after the unexpected attack, breathing heavily.

Serena sauntered over, her rainbow rod on one shoulder. "Game, set and match." And with that she walked back to Bulma's house for a well deserved bubble bath.

Vegeta and Goku just started at her retreating form. "She got you good Vegeta," Goku broke the silence with a laugh.

"Shut it Kakarott! That was a fluke!" Vegeta growled still staring at Serena as she walked into Bulma's dome.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you are all enjoying! Please continue to read and review!_


	5. Luna Ball Kitty Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.**

_A/N: There have been very minor changes to this chapter in light of a couple comments from Jay FicLover. Thanks for the help!_

* * *

**Chapter 5. Luna Ball Kitty Magic**

Serena wandered downstairs after her bath, dressed in jeans and a tight fitting purple t-shirt which read "Flirt". She was drying her long, ankle length hair with a towel.

"Hey Bulma," she said, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table. She slung the damp towel over another chair. "I'm STARVED!"

Bulma grinned as she turned bacon in the frying pan. "I thought you would be. So, how did it go? I heard on the grapevine that you scored a hit on Mr Bigshot Super Saiyan. I'm impressed! Hardly anyone can do that!"

"Super Saiyan? What's that?" Serena asked curiously as she poured herself an orange juice.

"Oh Goku and Vegeta are a race called Saiyans. When they power up, it's called a Super Saiyan. So far they can go up to about SS 3," Bulma said, cracking some eggs into the pan.

Serena almost choked. "SS 3? You mean they can go to an ever HIGHER level?" she squeaked. She'd only fluked her hits today! How on earth would she beat both Goku and Vegeta if they went SS 3?

"I've heard Saiyan's can go to a higher level though." Bulma dumped a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Serena. "Eat up. No doubt the guys will be in here as soon as they smell it," she said wryly. No sooner had she said it when the door opened and the pair strolled in. Goku was still laughing about Vegeta's loss. Vegeta's look was black as thunderclouds.

"So, Vegeta, I heard you lost to Serena hey? What's that saying? Pride comes before a fall?" Bulma teased him. Vegeta shot her a murderous look. "It was a fluke alright!" he muttered, storming over to a chair opposite Serena and sitting down hard. Serena tried to ignore his imposing presence while she ate, but glanced up at one stage into Vegeta's stare. She stared back at him. Two could play at this game.

"WHAT?" she finally snapped. Vegeta smirked at her outburst. "No normal human – especially a girl! – could ever have landed a hit on me," he growled. He stood up suddenly and walked around the table to glare down at her. "Who are you really moon girl?"

He grabbed both her wrists, hauling her out of the chair. "Let go of me you jerk!" Serena yelled, trying to stab him with her fork but to no avail – he had an iron clad grip.

"Vegeta! Lay off!" said Goku, concerned he was hurting Serena. "Man. Just coz your're pissed she beat you doesn't mean you have to attack her at breakfast!"

"Maybe you're blind Kakarott, but I'm not. Where did she come from and where the hell did she get that power from hmm?" Serena tried to break free of his grip. "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta said threateningly. He spun her to face away from him and wrapped an arm across her chest, clamping her arms to her sides. She wriggled, trying to get free. "Who are you REALLY?" he hissed in her ear. "Drop dead Vegeta! I don't have to tell you anything!"

"She is the moon princess and future queen of Crystal Tokyo, and I suggest you take your hands off her!"

Serena sagged against Vegeta at the sound of the voice. He grunted at the added weight. Serena closed her eyes in frustration.

"Luna. You weren't supposed to follow me."

"Serena! You just took off without telling me! How was I to know whether you were safe?" Luna glared at Vegeta as she stalked up to Serena. "I'm supposed to be protecting and guiding you!" Luna stopped at Vegeta's feet. "Now LET GO!" and she swiped his leg with her claws.

"OUCH!" Vegeta yelled, losing his grip on Serena, and she slipped, defeated, to the floor.

"BLOODY CAT!" Vegeta tried to kick Luna, who nimbly dodged his attack, hissing.

"Luna! Stop it!" Serena said firmly, shaking slightly with suppressed emotions.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. They just want to know why I'm here."

Luna sat in front of her. "Yes, well I'D like to know why you're here too!" Her tail flicked from side to side as she looked at Serena sternly.

Goku, Bulma and Vegeta watched them silently.

"Luna I had to get away from it! How could you understand? The memories, their deaths, all of it! It's just too much! I've lost everything!" Serena buried her face in her hands and began crying.

"I know it's hard Serena, but you can't runaway. You're the princess!"

"Well maybe I just don't want to be one anymore!" Serena yelled at her.

"What's the point Luna? He's gone! My prince, my love is gone! There won't BE a Crystal Tokyo without him!" Sobs wracked her body as she hugged herself.

Bulma sat next to her, wrapping her arms around the distraught girl, tears running down her face too.

Goku and Vegeta were still staring silently at Serena, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Serena! You can't mean that!" Luna was shocked. "Now listen here….."

Luna stopped as a glow filled the room. Goku and Vegeta took up a fighting stance as they felt an enormous energy build up. A silver light rippled across Serena's body and she was suddenly dressed in a long white gown and had a tiara in her hair. She stood slowly, tears still streaming down her face. Bulma stared up at her in awe.

An older, silver-haired version of Serena appeared in the middle of the room.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna bowed to her, surprised. Goku and Bulma, both realising this was a person of great royal lineage, knelt too. "Mother!" Serena flung herself into Queen Serenity's embracing, sobbing.

Vegeta just stared at the apparition. Her power was incredible, far surpassing his own. "Who are you?" he demanded, folding his arms and glaring at her.

The older woman laughed lightly, filling the room. "Stand down little Saiyan prince. I have come to speak to my daughter." She looked down at her heart-broken child, her own heart wrenching.

"It's okay my sweet princess. I know you miss him. But he would not want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life," she said softly.

"But how can I rule without him?" Serena wailed. "He was my love, my life! What's the point? What's the point!"

Queen Serenity stroked Serena's hair lovingly. "I know he was, but I also know you will be a wonderful ruler because he will always be with you. He lives on in your memories Serena." She shook her head sadly. "Had I come to you sooner, perhaps I could have spared you much pain over the past three years. I had not thought Darian's death would make you question your abilities as a queen." She cupped Serena's face in her hands, gazing down at her, her eyes filled with love and remorse.

"I am so sorry my daughter for the pain your role as Moon Princess has brought you. But understand that without you, Crystal Tokyo becomes a myth and the world will eventually cease to exist."

Serena stared at her mother in disbelief. Queen Serenity nodded slowly. "Your world, your friends need you. You are their champion of justice. You are their future queen. Without you, darkness rules." She sighed.

"But you do not need to fulfil your role just yet." She smiled softly at her only daughter.

"I well know how it feels to be trapped by a destiny. Stay here and train, for these people will become some of your greatest allies."

Vegeta snorted. Queen Serenity glanced at him and a faint smile crossed her face before she turned back to Serena.

"Your friends love and cherish you, as do I, my daughter. Do not give up hope, for once you do, this world shall die."

Serena gazed at her mother. "My world," she murmured. "My people."

Queen Serenity smiled at Serena and kissed her on the forehead. "I believe in you Serena."

She began to fade as a glow filled the room again. "She is more than you think Saiyan prince." Her voice echoed in Vegeta's mind, yet her lips hadn't moved. He stepped back in shock. "Train her well."

As soon as the glow dissipated, Serena fainted. Vegeta caught her before she hit the floor. "Bloody women," he muttered, dumping her body on the couch before walking out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you are enjoying! Please continue to read and review!_


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonballZ**

_A/N: Hey all - just a quick update on this chapter - only minor changes. I changes Qi to Ki. For those who don't know, Qi, Ki, and Chi (which all exist as words) all mean the same thing. I changed Qi to Ki just so people wouldn't get confused. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

The light flicked on and off. "Up! You won't get any stronger just lying there!" said a male voice cheekily.

Serena groaned and shoved a pillow over her head. It was immediately pulled away. "Ugh….what time is it?" she mumbled, one hand over her eyes to shut out the light.

"Six. I'm giving you five to get downstairs, otherwise I dump you in the nearest lake," said Goku, laughing as he exited her room.

She blinked slowly. How did she get to bed? The memories of the previous night flooded back. "Oh god! Now everyone knows!" she wailed covering her face. Despite her complete embarrassment, Serena still felt better than she had since Darian died. It was as though a dark, heavy blanket had been lifted.

A thumping sound signified someone coming up the stairs. "SHIT!" Serena grabbed her transformation pen. "Sailor pen, transform me into a girl who's ready for a workout!" she said as a light engulfed her.

She opened the door just as Goku was about to knock, dressed in blue trackpants and a white tank top, her hair in its usual buns.

"Good morning," she said, trying to sound awake even though she really could have used another four hours sleep.

He grinned. "And here I was hoping you were in for a morning dip," he teased. "Let's go. You missed yesterday's training sleepyhead!"

"No I didn't!" she retorted. "I kicked Vegeta's ass!" Now she was just lying to herself.

Goku laughed, one hand behind his head. "Actually that was two days ago, although Vegeta is still trying to convince himself it never happened. You've been out of it for the past day."

Serena gaped at him. "You're kidding!"

"Nope, but after everything that happened, Bulma said to let you sleep it off."

Serena fidgeted nervously. "Um, Goku….listen, about what happened…I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys everything…"

"Hey Serena, don't worry about it," he cut her off, feeling she didn't have to apologize for anything after what she'd been through.

The relief was obvious on Serena's face. They grinned at each other and headed downstairs.

* * *

They worked for the better part of the morning on helping Serena find her inner ki, stopping only for a quick breakfast.

"Excellent!" Goku said encouragingly as she reached for her ki on command. It was a weird feeling for Serena, falling into herself. She'd only ever done that twice before, once against Pharaoh 90 and again fighting Chaos, but she couldn't remember either of those times clearly.

This was different. As she immersed herself in the brilliant glow of her ki, Serena took comfort and strength from it.

"Okay, let's see if we can't get you flying," said Goku with a wink. "Take some of your ki, and push it down towards the ground to make yourself hover."

Serena tried, but every time she felt herself lift slightly, she became distracted and fell back to the ground to start over.

"ARRGHHH!" she threw her hands up in the air, frustrated after failing the last eight times. "I'll never do it! I hate heights as it is!"

Goku looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Well, I'm sure you'll get it with a little practice. Come on, let's go get some lunch. I think we've earned it."

* * *

As they walked into the busy kitchen, Bulma looked up from slicing tomatoes, a wide grin on her face. "Serena! You're finally up! Great, you must be starving. Sit, sit!" And she pushed Serena down into a chair. Everyone was here today, and Bulma's house was packed.

Serena noticed Vegeta was deliberately ignoring her. "Fine. Two can play at that game," she thought, turning away from him to talk to Chi Chi, who had taken a seat next to her.

"You look much better!" Chi Chi said in approval. "You're eyes aren't so sad any more, and you're smiling a lot too." She patted Serena on the knee. "We all know what happened the other night," she said softly, startling Serena. "It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell us, and that you just want to be yourself here. Your secret is safe with us." Chi Chi winked. "Besides, it's about time these boys learn women can fight just as well as they can!"

Serena heard a distinct Vegeta-sounding snort come from nearby. She grinned wolfishly.

"Well, the other day I was just warming up," she said in a loud voice to Chi Chi. "But I think they'll look forward to the challenge."

"Challenge? HA!" A shadow fell over her. She turned to face Vegeta. "Got a problem Vegeta?" she asked coolly.

He crossed his arms. "A little girl who faints and cries all the time is not a challenge," he sneered.

Serena's eyes narrowed. The whole room had gone silent to listen to the exchange. Suddenly Serena smiled brightly. "Oh I don't know. This little girl managed to score a hit on you on her first day," she said sweetly. Snorts of muffled laughter echoed around the room. "A pretty good effort against a Super Saiyan if you ask me."

Vegeta's cheeks burned in anger, and his look could have buried Serena six feet under.

"I was just going easy on you because you're a girl," he growled.

Serena winked at him, voice still dripping honey. "You just keep telling yourself that Vegeta." And she stood up and walked upstairs.

The room filled with laughter as Vegeta glared after her.

"Man she got you buddy!" Goku was crying with laughter following the exchange.

"Shut it Kakarott!" As Vegeta stomped out of the house the room exploded into renewed laughter.

* * *

Serena listened to it as she relaxed in the bubble bath, a huge grin spread across her face. Not only did she feel a huge weight had been lifted from her chest, but she had scored a point on Vegeta in front of everyone. She stretched out, feeling more alive than ever.

"There you are." Serena almost choked as water went everywhere.

"LUNA! Don't do that!" Luna was perched on the scales to avoid the miniature flood of water that had spilled across the floor.

"Well, whatever Queen Serenity did, it certainly seems to have made you feel better," Luna observed.

"You haven't looked so vibrant in months. Although," she said slyly, "Perhaps it's something to do with a certain egotistical saiyan catching your eye?"

Luna ducked as Serena threw the shampoo bottle at her. "Get real Luna! That guy is THE biggest jerk ever!" Serena snapped.

"Be that as it may Serena, he's at least got you thinking about something else for a change."

Serena stepped out of the bath, wrapping herself in a fluffy pink towel. "I guess you're right Luna. I'm too busy thinking of comebacks lately." Her voice was muffled as she dried her hair with another towel.

"I just haven't been myself for so long. Thanks for sticking with me."

"Serena, as if I would abandon you when you needed me the most!" Luna admonished. "But it looks like getting away from Tokyo has certainly helped you. And, heaven forbid, you're actually training! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"You may not live to see the end of this one at the rate you're going Luna," Serena growled at her.

Luna's tail flicked in amusement. "No need to worry Serena. I think you'll be just fine here for a while, so I'm going back to our dimension to look after the other girls."

Serena looked at Luna in astonishment. Luna was actually going to give her time to herself for once? Luna knew what she was thinking. "That's not to say I'm not going to still drop in to see you from time to time and make sure you're still TRAINING!" Luna emphasized the last word, following Serena as she walking down the hall to her room.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I knew it was too good to be true," she muttered, pulling on a pair of jeans and a pink top. Luna just gave her a Look.

"I trust you to look after yourself Serena."

"I will I will. I'm going to miss you Luna." Serena bent down to hug her cat.

"I'll miss you too Serena." There was a flash of light and Luna was gone.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you are all enjoying so far! And just for all you fans, I'm posting the next chapter - and there was much rejoicing (YAY!). Please continue to read and review! Laters!_


	7. Flying Is Merely Missing The Ground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonballZ**

_A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've updated! Sorry guys and girls, I was sick, and I've been flat out at work. However, this is one of my favourite chapters! I originally wrote the third part of this story before I even started Unwritten Destiny. It was just one of those things that popped into my head, and this story started from that point. SailorVeggie - eventually she'll get her wings out, but the point of her training in the DBZ dimension is to learn how to use other energy around her and her own inner energy. BTW, for those original readers of the story, Chapter two has changed dramatically, so if you haven't read the updated version, please do! Hope you all enjoy reading, and please continue to review! _

* * *

**Chapter 7. Flying is merely a knack of missing the ground**

Three weeks later Serena still hadn't hovered for more than ten seconds. She was already frustrated when she walked out onto the training grounds only to find Vegeta standing there. "Oh great, come to laugh?" she shot at him.

"Hmph. No actually, even though your efforts are pathetic," he smirked. "I'm taking over your training, since it's obvious Kakarott is getting nowhere."

Serena closed her eyes. Great. Just what I need, she thought. She suddenly hit the ground hard as her legs were kicked out from under her. "Shit Vegeta! What the hell did you do that for you jerk!" she yelled at him, getting up.

He crossed his arms. "Never let your defence down meatball head." Serena glared at him. "I thought you were teaching me how to fly?"

He grinned evilly. "So I was. Well, only one way to learn!" He picked her up and shot up into the air. Serena shrieked in fright as the ground dropped away rapidly. "Stop squirming!" Vegeta commanded. "You wanted to learn how to fly so now you're bloody well going to."

"You jerk!" her scream was carried away in the wind as Vegeta soared even higher. "How is this helping?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and let go. Serena plummeted towards the ground, screaming the whole way. He passively watched her fall. "Don't be stupid Serena!" he muttered, ever so slightly worried his plan wouldn't work.

Serena was positive she was going to die. "OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" she screamed. "VEGETA YOU COMPLETE JERK!" Rage filled her. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She screamed as the ground came towards her at breakneck speed.

But she didn't hit it as expected. Instead her body hovered two metres above it, surrounded by a white glow. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" Serena yelled, not realizing she had stopped. She shot towards him, intent on committing a murder- fair pay back for what he'd just put her through.

He smirked at her as she drew level with him. "Well what do you know? Flying meatballs." He didn't tell her he'd almost had a heart attack when she hadn't stopped 20 metres above the ground.

"What?" Serena blinked, halting her attack. Vegeta rolled his eyes and gestured below her. Serena looked down.

"Oh……my…." She said faintly. She could feel her ki pulsing through her, keeping her afloat. Vegeta watched her as she began to fly in slow circles in wonder.

"This is amazing!" she gasped, flitting in circles above Vegeta's head. "This is so much better than having wings!" Whoops. She hadn't meant to let that slip. Hopefully Vegeta had missed it.

Vegeta frowned. "Wings?" he muttered to himself. "Interesting." A tiny smile spread on his face as he watched her play in the air. Her excitement was contagious. Just as swiftly it was gone.

"Hmph. So, not even a thank you for helping you learn." He crossed his arms.

Serena stopped circling and floated over to him. "Thanks Vegeta," she said sincerely. Then she punched him between the eyes. "And that was for dropping me you jerk!"

"Shit!" Vegeta held his bleeding nose as Serena circled down to land. That was the last time he was going to teach her anything new.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Serena learnt how to control her ki levels, and herflying and landing, each time finding it easier until, after two months, she was as agile as a bird in the air and much faster. Goku had apologized for Vegeta's ruthless training methods, but Serena had just waved it off, telling him at least it had worked, despite the fright it had given her.

Her friendship with Bulma had also grown until the two were now the best of friends.

Goku was now working on refining her attacks. Vegeta rarely trained her, only ever taking over to perfect her skills and working her to exhaustion until he was satisfied she was merely 'pathetic' as opposed to 'really pathetic'.

Serena always hated those sessions. He picked on everything from her hair to her fighting stance.

One evening she stood out in the field shivering, completely soaked as Vegeta forced her to train during a storm.

"The enemy is not going to take a break just because you don't want to get your hair wet," he snapped at her when she started complaining.

Serena reddened at the truth of his words and shut up. Nevertheless, each time thunder boomed overhead, she winced, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes in exasperation. After the eleventh time he grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Dammit moon girl! I'll blast you into oblivion if you bloody flinch again!" He roared at her over the rain.

"SCREW YOU VEGETA!" she yelled back at him, trying to slap him. He caught her wrist. "What, so you're going to hit me now? Good luck!" he scoffed, goading her into trying again. This time she went to hit him but instead changed her attack at the last minute to a sweeping kick to the back of the knees. Vegeta grabbed her as he fell, both of them landing in the mud.

"GODDAMN IT!" she cursed, looking down at her ruined outfit. She threw a mudball at Vegeta. "You JERK Vegeta!" He caught it, smirking. It always amused him when she got angry, which, around him, was a frequent occurrence.

He watched as she stood up, trying to brush the mud from her clothes, her wet hair dripping down her back. The intense training was certainly paying off, Vegeta thought. She was fitter and leaner than ever.

Serena noticed him watching her. "Yeah, I blame you!" she scowled, still angry about her ruined clothes andkicked him in the leg. "I'm going for a hot bubble bath!" and she stomped off towards Bulma's dome.

Vegeta watched her go, a strange feeling coming over him. Heshook himself and went to the grav dome for a shower. As he stood there letting the hot water rush over him, he couldn't get his mind off Serena. Her laugh, her quick-witted retorts. He smiled slightly, remembering look of anger on her face just before. By the gods her eyes were like fire when she was angry. He leaned against the shower wall. "DAMMIT! STOP TORMENTING ME!" he yelled into the steam.

* * *

Serena flicked the light switch to her room, but nothing happened. "Damn," she thought, standing in the dark room in only a damp towel. A loud crack of thunder boomed overhead. She winced. Bulma had gone to visit a friend tonight, so she was alone in the house. "God I hate storms," she said to the empty room.

"Hmmf. That's obvious from your pathetic performance today." A shadow detached from the gloom of Serena's room. She screamed, until a calloused hand across her mouth cut her off.

"Honestly, you can't tell who I am by my voice?" Vegeta scoffed, taking his hand away. Serena relaxed a little, and then hit him. He took the punch to the arm with a pinch of salt. She could feel him smirking in the darkness. "What the hell are you doing in here, scaring the crap out of me?" yelled Serena. Vegeta caught her wrists as she went to hit him again.

"You've been a problem since you've arrived," he said in a low voice. She could see his eyes pierce through the darkness, looking at her. Another crack of thunder overhead, and again Serena winced. "That doesn't give you a right to hide in my room jerk!" She tried to hit him again, but Vegeta had a firm hold of her wrists. He leaned close to her, startling her into silence.

"You drive me crazy moon girl." And with that Vegeta pushed Serena up against the nearest wall, pinning her arms above her head. "And I don't like it one little bit."

Serena gasped as Vegeta kissed her forcefully, pushing his muscular body up against hers. Blood pumped through her veins at the force and passion of his kiss. He broke away from her, staring at her again through the darkness. "Damn you," he whispered. "I don't care about anybody. Stop doing this to me." He punched the wall next to her in anger, turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Serena slid down the wall to sit on the floor, her heart still pounding from the kiss. "What the hell was that," she said softly to herself. She touched her lips, which were still tingling.

She sat there on the floor for a long time. It had been so long since she had been kissed with such passion. So long…..it felt like an eternity. Her thoughts turned to Darien. It had been so long now, almost four years since she had lost him in that motorcycle accident. She felt so guilty about that kiss.

"But Darien wants me to move on," she whispered to herself. "I'll always hold a place for him in my heart though." She shook herself. What on earth was she talking about? Moving on? Huh, one little kiss from a guy who despised her wasn't exactly moving on now was it? It wasn't as if she liked that egotistical bastard anyway. She sighed and rose to sit on the window seat, staring out into the darkness and rain, but seeing nothing. She was lost in a world of thought and memories.

* * *

Vegeta was in the gravity room punching walls, pissed at himself for what he had done. What on earth possessed him to go to her room? Let alone kiss the girl? WHACK! The walls of the gravity room shook.

"Whoa Vegeta, man you look pissed off about something," Goku laughed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut it Kakarott," Vegeta growled.

"Hmm let me guess….girl problems?" Goku said teasingly.

"What the hell are you talking about monkey boy?" said Vegeta menacingly, now even more ticked off Goku had noticed.

"Oh well with the way you're acting, I'd say Sere has gotten under your skin. Could it be, Vegeta's softening up a little?" Goku just didn't know when to quit.

"HAH you must be joking!" Vegeta scoffed. "You know full well Kakarott, I don't care about anyone or anything, ESPECIALLY a snivelling, pathetic, weak ass girl like HER!" he yelled, punching another hole in the wall.

"So why are you beating up the gravity room?" Goku said, still pressing the issue.

Vegeta grinned menacingly. "Just getting in some practice. But I'd much prefer a one on one with you. LET'S GO!" he yelled, powering up into a Super Saiyan.

Goku laughed, powering up. "Woo should be fun!"

* * *

_A/N: Ah yes it's about time they kissed! YAY! Poor Vegeta, he's still in denial. Who can resist Serena's charm? (and klutziness!). Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please continue to read and review, and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up faster next time. And just as a special treat, here's a quick preview!_

* * *

He crumpled, Serena dropping heavily onto his chest. He gasped as he rolled onto his knees. He glanced at Serena. Her eyes were wide with panic as she was unable to take a breath - her lungs had become paralysed. 

"Oh god woman!" Vegeta panicked, lifting her into a sitting position against his chest. Her head hit his shoulder and she stared up at him, pleading with her eyes. 

She hadn't taken a breath in over a minute.

* * *

_A/N: OH THE SUSPENSE! I know you all hate me now haha:D _


	8. The Grav Dome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonballZ**

_A/N: CONGRATULATIONS to __Aldrea-NbegaForce__! I'm not angry that you picked that up - I've known about that mistake since I posted it, I was just too lazy to change it, and then it became a game to see how long it would be until someone noticed. So, you get Gummical's DragonBallZ Star of Knowledge > ;). Maybe now I'll change it...LOL!_

_On another note, THANKS to everyone who reviewed, and hated me for putting the preview of this chapter in! Some of your comments had me laughing for ages. Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please continue to read and review! Bloody Vegeta...still in denial..._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The grav dome**

The next day both Vegeta and Serena pretended nothing had happened between them. If possible, Vegeta was grouchier than ever, and Serena kept dropping and falling over everything. Anyone who noticed their unusual behaviour (which, after Serena's fourth fall and Vegeta's continuous mutterings, was everyone), was wise enough not to say anything.

Bulma hid a tiny smile for most of the day as she watched Serena take on the Saiyan trait of eating her out of house and home.

"….I mean who does he think he is? God's gift to women?" Serena was on her eighth slice of pizza, downing it with half a gallon of soft drink. "He's a complete jerk!" she banged her glass down on the table and started on the ice-cream.

On the other side of the room Vegeta was muttering to Goku and shooting daggers at Serena. "She's not worth the time training her. I don't know what that guy Darian saw in her, honestly she has got to be the most infuriating woman ever!"

Goku was grinning from ear to ear. Vegeta glared at him.

"…..rude, arrogant, egotistical and a dirty fighter!"

"DIRTY FIGHTER?" Vegeta had overheard Serena's last comment. "I'm not the one who kicked my feet out from under me yesterday moonie!"

"No but you had the gall to ruin my clothing!" Serena shot back. Sparks shot across the room as they glared at each other.

"At least I'm not a pathetic klutz who falls over everything!" he snarled.

"No which is surprising given the size of your head!" Serena taunted.

"And what kind of wussy fighter is scared of thunder?" Vegeta countered.

"Well…..well….well SCREW YOU VEGETA!" Serena yelled, her hair bursting out of their buns and cascading down her back as her energy levels soared.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Vegeta's eyes glowed as his hair began to turn golden.

"No! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK EVER!" Serena's hair started floating around her.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you put up a fight last night when I kissed you?"

Serena gasped in indignation. "You arrogant….self-centred…ASSHOLE!" she flung at him.

"You pathetic….weak….BITCH!" Vegeta yelled back. The energy around them started crackling. They glared at each other as the moments ticked by.

Then they both turned and stormed out of the room, Serena upstairs and Vegeta to the grav room.

Goku and Bulma, who had seen the whole exchange, looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh dear those two don't know what they're in for!" Bulma laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"That is going to be one interesting relationship," Goku grinned. "Life sure has become more fun since Sere arrived that's for sure! I just hope she can handle him."

Bulma grinned. "I think it's more like can he handle her!"

They burst out laughing again, tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

Serena sat on her bed upstairs, fuming as she heard Goku and Bulma laughing down below. Vegeta had humiliated her by bringing up that kiss! What a complete jerk! As if she could EVER like a guy so full of himself.

She ran a brush furiously through her hair. No-one had ever infuriated her as much as that stupid Saiyan. Serena thought about how nice it would be to punch his lights out. She pictured Vegeta's smirking face and her fist swinging towards it.

Her little fantasy changed dramatically as he caught her hand and leaned over to kiss her.

"AARRGHHHH!" Serena scrubbed her eyes. "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! You did NOT enjoy that kiss one little bit! He's a jerk! YOU HEAR ME VEGETA? YOU ARE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST JERK!" she yelled at her window.

"Yes, Vegeta certainly excels at that." Bulma leaned against the door frame trying to conceal a smile.

"Oh you stop it too!" Serena muttered darkly.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Bulma feigned ignorance. "Still," she winked, "He's the best kisser I've met."

"Mmmm," Serena murmured, her mind drifting back to the night before. She caught herself. "BULMA! It is so not like that! He…took advantage of me! That's what happened! And…um…."

"Whatever you say Sere." Bulma winked and sauntered off down the hallway. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Serena yelled after her, before throwing her hand up in the air.

"ARRGGHH! That stupid Saiyan! I just need to punch something!" She threw on a pair of trackpants and a light blue jacket before heading downstairs to find something to hit.

* * *

Goku found Vegeta in the training centre showers, trying to let the hot water clear his thoughts.

"Get lost Kakarott!" Vegeta muttered as Goku leaned on the wall outside the shower stall.

"Vegeta man, you really need to learn more about women," said Goku cheerfully.

"I said go away!" A soap bar whacked Goku in the forehead.

"Okay okay, I'll let you stew over this one. But that Serena! She's a tough little cookie standing up to you. Quite an impressive fighter too," Goku mused out loud.

"Not a bad body either….."

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to block out Goku's irritating natter. Serena's image floated before him, dressed as she had last night in just a towel, her hair floating around her like an angel.

"AARRGGHHH!" He head butted the wall. "She's a pathetic, weak ass little girl that's what! That kiss was her fault! She tricked me into doing that!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the shower door and breaking it. Tiles started cracking as Vegeta's energy increased.

Goku had very discreetly crept out when Vegeta started ranting. He walked back to his dome humming.

Chi Chi looked up from the gardening. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked.

He grinned widely. "Oh not much. Life just got a little more interesting."

* * *

The next four weeks were awkward for everybody - Serena and Vegeta ignored each other completely. When one entered a room, the other would make excuses to leave. Whenever the subject was broached by anyone, the topic would conveniently be changed. It was like walking on eggshells. Finally Goku and Bulma couldn't take the strain any more and hatched a plan.

* * *

"Okay Sere, I want you to transform into Super Sailor Moon," said Goku during one training session in the training/gravity dome.

"Why?" Serena was practising kicks and punches on a nearby post. She hadn't progressed to gravity training yet, so she was still working under normal earth gravity.

Goku rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Because I'm the sensei and you're the student, and more importantly because I said so." He winked at her.

Serena sighed. "Alright." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Moon Crisis Power!" she yelled, as colourful butterflies surrounded her body, and her training outfit changed to a white sailor costume.

"Happy now?" she asked grouchily.

Goku grinned. "Very. Now keep practising your punches and kicks."

Serena sighed and started hitting the pole again, this time making it shake with each blow.

"Goku! I need your help lifting something," Bulma called from the doorway.

"Sure thing," he said walking over. "Keep practicing," he called over his shoulder to Serena. "Are you sure?" Bulma whispered when Goku was close enough.

"She'll be fine Bulma. Don't worry. It'll be good for her training too."

* * *

A short time later Goku found Vegeta training in a nearby field. "Hey Vegeta, I'm finished with the gravity room if you want to use it."

Vegeta just grunted and started walking towards the dome. Goku watched him go, one eyebrow raised. "Let's see what you do Vegeta," he murmured.

Bulma was already hiding in the upstairs control room when Vegeta strolled in, only to find Serena in her Super Sailor Moon form training.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, the first thing he'd said to her in more than a month.

"Having a picnic. What does it look like moron?" Serena retorted, halting her training. They glared at each other and then quickly turned away.

"Well, in that case I'm outta here," and Vegeta took a step back towards the door.

"Oh no you don't Vegeta." Bulma muttered under her breath, slamming all the exits closed and locking them with the flick of a switch. "And now the fun begins." She crossed her fingers quickly before flicking another switch and rotating a dial to read x200.

Vegeta and Serena hit the floor as200 times earth's gravity slammed into them.

"Wh...at...the...he..ll?" Serena gasped, groaning at the immense weight cracking the floor underneath her. This was a million times worse than when Rubeus had hit her with gravity all those years ago.

"Ka...ka...rott...I'll...kill..you...for...this!" Vegeta slowly shifted onto his knees, sweating at the exertion. He closed his eyes to concentrate. His hair changed golden as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Ve...ge...ta.." Serena whispered, struggling to lift her hands from the floor to push herself up. "He...lp...ple...ase?" she begged, the pain unbearable.

Vegeta was now standing and made his way over to pick her up, his heart in his throat at her pathetic plea. He grunted at the extra weight of her in his arms.

"Meatballs, are you okay?" he asked, his concern growing that her untrained body would not be able to stand the gravity strain much longer.

She gave the tiniest of nods as her breath came in gasps, her lungs struggling against the added weight.

He strode towards the door carrying her. "That bloody Kakarott! What's he trying to do, kill her?" he fumed.

He was just seconds away from the door when he was hit by another 50 times earth's gravity. He crumpled, Serena dropping heavily onto his chest. He gasped for air as he rolled onto his knees. He glanced at Serena. Her eyes were wide with panic as she was unable to take a breath - her lungs had become paralysed.

"Oh god woman!" Vegeta panicked, lifting her into a sitting position against his chest. Her head hit his shoulder and she stared up at him, pleading with her eyes.

She hadn't taken a breath in over a minute. "Shit!" Vegeta muttered. He leaned over and his mouth connected with hers to fill her lungs with air. "I won't let anything happen to you," he swore, taking another breath and transferring it to her again.

Suddenly the gravity returned to normal, leaving Vegeta reeling with light-headedness. Serena gasped and started coughing, sobbing hysterically against Vegeta's chest as her body changed back to normal. "It's okay, it's okay," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her, clumsily trying to comfort her.

They sat there for ages, Vegeta gently rocking Serena. His heart fluttered every time he gazed down at her, curled in his lap.

She had finally calmed down, and both were too exhausted to move, content to stay as they were.

Until Goku appeared at the door. Vegeta jumped up, one arm wrapped around Serena's waist to keep her upright, and socked Goku between the eyes with his other hand.

"Kakarott! You stupid prick! You almost killed her!" he yelled, his eyes flashing in anger.

Bulma ran through the door, her face white. Goku had sworn to her Serena would be okay, but instead she looked like she'd been hit by a truck. She had been so scared when she realised Serena couldn't breathe that she had flicked the gravity off completely.

"Oh my god! Serena!" Bulma cried, worry for her friend etched across her face.

Vegeta rounded on her. "She's an amateur you idiots!" he roared at them.

"Just look at her! What the hell were you thinking?"

Goku and Bulma glanced at each other, not saying a word. Goku dug a senzu bean out from his pocket where he had kept it - just in case. "Here. This will help." He handed it to Serena, who was still using Vegeta as a support.

Her whole body ached. Her muscles felt like they had turned to jelly, she had a massive headache, and she was sure at least two of her ribs were cracked. Just chewing the senzu bean was agony, but she forced it down.

When a couple minutes had passed, the pain was gone, but Serena was still shaky. "Bed," she croaked, mouth parched.

"Hmph. Well you're not as dumb as you look!" Vegeta snorted, picking her up gently. Wordlessly Bulma and Goku followed him to Bulma's dome. Vegeta took Serena upstairs to her room and lay her on the bed. He drew a quilt over her and watched as she swiftly collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

He watched her for some time. Her hair had fallen out of their buns during the incident, and strands of it curled softly around her face. Vegeta went to shift them with a finger, and then abruptly pulled back.

"Stupid, Vegeta. She's a weak human and you are a Saiyan prince!" He stood and stalked out of the room before he did something he felt sure he'd regret.

Serena smiled in her sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Ready, one, two, three...AWWWW! Vegeta just can't admit to himself he loves her. I know Vegeta will eventually be able to handle 500x grav, but since the buu saga is still 6 years away, he's working on it. Besides, being hit unexpectedly by 250x grav would not be a walk in the park either! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Shall I be horrible and nasty and post a preview? Oh why the hell not! LOL!_

* * *

Her nerves were getting the better of her. Do it, say it now! her mind urged her. "I love you!" she blurted out, then raised one hand to her mouth, shocked that she had said it.

He stared at her, his emotions in turmoil. She loved him? It wasn't possible. His heart leapt in joy, and just as swiftly plunged in confusion and anger. How could she be putting him through this? One fist clenched slightly.

Serena was clutching one hand to her chest, staring at him with wide eyes. What will he do? What will he say?

* * *

_A/N: Aren't I just a MEANIE? LOL! I promise I'll update soon! You are all reading faster than I can write haha! Laters!_


	9. Confused Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonballZ**

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! So glad everyone is enjoying the story. Nercia Genesis - loved the Squeee! comment! Made me laugh! Serenity night, thanks for saying I'm an excellent writer! I love this chapter - not because of what happens, but because of what will happen as a result :D . Plus I love leaving you guys in suspense :) ._

_Please continue to read and review! _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confused Hearts**

Bulma saw Vegeta descend the stairs and glare at her. "Okay, okay I'll go up and watch her if it will make you stop glaring!" she told him. "But while I am, you can babysit." She smiled sweetly, inwardly relieved Serena seemed to be okay.

"Trunks! Daddy is here to look after you."

"WHAT? That's not part of the deal! Come back here!" Vegeta spluttered as Bulma walked upstairs.

There was a small tug on his pants. He looked down at Trunks. "Veggie play now?"

"I am not playing with you!" Vegeta told him.

"Awww come on Veggie!" Goku teased.

Vegeta glared at him. "Very funny Kakarott!" Vegeta sat on the couch and closed his eyes. This was just not his day.

Something poked him. He opened his eyes to see Trunks standing in front of him, poking his leg. "Trunks, I said I am NOT playing with you!" Vegeta roared at him, feeling a headache coming on.

Trunks' eyes narrowed. "I wanna play NOW!" and he kicked Vegeta in the shin. Vegeta glared at him. Trunks glared straight back.

"Meanie!" Trunks broke the silence and stomped off to play with his toys. Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch.

* * *

He woke later to giggling. He opened his eyes to find Serena and Bulma standing in the kitchen trying to stifle laughter. Goku appeared to have left some time ago.

Vegeta looked down at the added weight in his lap where Trunks had crawled onto him and fallen asleep.

"That is just so CUTE!" Serena squealed. Obviously she was feeling much better. Vegeta on the other hand was turning a lovely shade of red.

He shifted and Trunks slid onto the couch, grumbling, but not waking. Vegeta stood up and ran one hand through his hair. "Whatever," he muttered darkly and walked out the door towards the training dome.

Serena watched him go, heart falling a fraction. She shrugged it off and turned, smiling, to Bulma. "Need help with dinner?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to go after him?"

Serena laughed. "Of course not! Why would I want to do that?" she said, but her gaze drifted towards the door.

"Perhaps because your heart is telling you to?" Bulma said watching her. Serena dropped her poor act and sighed despondently.

"Are you angry?" she asked timidly.

Bulma snorted. "Of course not! Vegeta and I ended it ages ago. If you want this, then go make it happen!"

"But I don't know what I want!" Serena wailed. "This is Vegeta we're talking about! Egotistical, selfish….and what about Darian?"

Bulma put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Sere, Darian has been gone a long time. I know you will always love him, but don't close your heart to others forever."

"I don't know Bulma. Vegeta….I'm not sure if he likes me," Serena said morosely.

Bulma threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Well if you want to find out, then GO after him!" she said, pushing Serena towards the door. "You're driving me crazy! Go, go!"

"Alright! I'm going!" Serena said. "Wish me luck! God knows I'll need it with him."

Bulma gave her a thumbs up and watched, grinning, as Serena walked out the door.

* * *

Vegeta was sitting in meditation in the training dome, but his mind wouldn't relax. "Damn stupid girl," he muttered. He heard the door to the dome open and opened his eyes to find Serena timidly watching him. "What now?" he growled at her.

You can do it Serena, she told herself, steeling for what she was about to say. What would he do? What would his reaction be? How could she let this happen? It was too late now, Serena had realised while walking over to the dome. She had fallen in love with Vegeta - much as she wanted to deny it.

She slowly walked over to where he had risen. He watched her, expressionless. When she reached him, she looked down at her shoes, cheeks burning, heart pounding.

"Um Vegeta…thanks…you know…for before." She felt like hitting her head against a wall, she sounded so stupid!

"Yeah, whatever. Is that all you came over here for?" he grunted.

Serena shifted from foot to foot. Her nerves were getting the better of her. Do it, say it now! her mind urged her. "I love you!" she blurted out, then raised one hand to her mouth, shocked that she had said it.

He stared at her, his emotions in turmoil. She loved him? It wasn't possible. His heart leapt in joy, and just as swiftly plunged in confusion and anger. How could she be putting him through this? One fist clenched slightly.

Serena was clutching one hand to her chest, staring at him with wide eyes. What will he do? What will he say?

"Well, isn't that sweet?" he smirked, not able to stop himself. NO! What are you doing? his heart screamed at him. I DON'T NEED THIS! his mind screamed back.

"Look moon girl, just because I kissed you doesn't mean I love you. You'll get over it."

Serena's heart cracked, and her eyes filled with tears at his shock rejection.

"But, the grav chamber…the kiss…you said…you wouldn't let anything happen to me..."

He waved a hand. "I just didn't want you to die on me, that's all."

"Oh god…" Serena sobbed, whirling and running out of the room. Vegeta's heart dropped as he watched her go.

"You don't love her," he told himself, but his heart wasn't in it.

* * *

Serena ran up the stairs, tears glittering on her cheeks. Oh god how stupid! She was just so stupid! How could he have said that it didn't mean anything? It couldn't be true! She drew in ragged breaths as she chucked some clothing into a bag. The first time in years, the first time she had admitted loving another since Darian. How could this happen?

She fell to her knees, clutching herself around the waist, crying in agony. "I…want…to…go …home!" she cried, sobs wracking her body.

Arms snaked around her body, holding her as she cried her heart out. Bulma had seen Serena run through the door and knew something was wrong. Her eyes burned with anger at Vegeta's cold treatment of Serena's feelings. Bulma damn well knew Vegeta had feelings for Serena. His stupid Saiyan pride! He was pushing Serena to the point of losing her forever!

"It's okay Sere," she murmured, rocking Serena gently.

"I have to go Bulma. I just can't stay. I can't!" Serena burst out.

Bulma's eyes blurred with unshed tears and she hugged her friend. "Are you sure? I'm always here for you…" But in her heart Bulma knew Serena would leave anyway.

* * *

"She cannot leave yet! She is not ready!" the voices thundered around Pluto.

"We cannot let her go! But we cannot change her will! She must not go!"

Pluto stood her ground, tears glittering in her eyes after watching Serena's heartbreak. "I will not deny her!" Pluto told them forcefully. "You cannot ask me to!"

"No. We will not. But she must stay. It is essential. That fool Saiyan, denying his love! His actions have driven her away!" the voices muttered angrily.

They dropped into heavy, brooding silence. "There is one way…one way…" they whispered after some time. "Do we try it? Will she be strong enough? He is the only one who can convince her to stay."

The silence descended again. It was stifling, but Pluto remained quiet. This was the elders' decision. She would merely wait for instruction.

"It will break her heart, but we must do it," the voices started again.

"Pluto, you must retrieve his spirit. Only he can convince her to stay."

"I don't understand!" Pluto said, confused. "Bring who back? I cannot go into death, you know this!"

"He is not in the realms of death. He hangs suspended in the plane between life and death. His love for Serena keeps him watching over her always. He will not leave her, but he cannot return to the living," the voices echoed. "He guards her always."

"But how do I do this?" she asked the elders, still in shock. "Why have you not told me of this before?"

"It is not allowed," the answer came back after a pause.

"But these are unusual circumstances. He already knows the situation. He tells us he will ask her to stay, for the sake of the world. We do not force this upon him. But we will give him a gift. This he asks of us. The small one will return."

* * *

_A/N: I can just hear you allscreaming WHAT? YOU CANT END IT THERE! Haha! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. BLOODY VEGETA! Always ruining everything!;). Please continue to read and review, while I keep tappy tappy tappying away on the keyboard...have I mentioned you all read too fast? ;P . And, because it's become tradition, I'll post a preview!_

* * *

"Are you telling me she's gone?" Vegeta said in disbelief. Bulma nodded.

Gone. She was gone, out of his life. Isn't that what he had wanted? So why was a huge ache filling his chest? All she did was bring trouble. But her smile, her laugh…he'd never see her again.

You fool, his heart cried. You love her and now she's gone forever!

* * *

_A/N: You will all be calling for my head after the next chapter! It is well worth the wait, I PROMISE! . Laters!_


	10. A Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonballZ**

_A/N: Hey guys and gals, let me tell you, flattery will get you everywhere! I decided to post chapter 10 for two reasons - a) because I love you all and b) it's a short chapter. Got to keep you all in suspense! Before you scream bloody murder, I swear I will post chapter 11 soon! _

_Please keep reviewing! They are the highlight of my day, as I hope my story is the highlight of yours!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: A terrible horrible no good very bad day.**

Bulma leaned against the doorframe, watching Vegeta in pity.

"What?" he snapped at her.

"You complete idiot Vegeta. You deny your own feelings for the sake of your Saiyan pride. You couldn't admit to yourself that you love Serena as much as she loves you. Instead, you shoot her down and destroy everything that could have been," Bulma told him quietly.

Vegeta stared at her. "What do you mean destroyed everything?"

Bulma shook her head slowly. "You broke her heart Vegeta. She opened herself to love once again, and you rejected it. Did you really think she could stay after something like that? You're more of a fool than I thought," she said sadly.

"Are you telling me she's gone?" Vegeta said in disbelief. Bulma nodded.

Gone. She was gone, out of his life. Isn't that what he had wanted? So why was a huge ache filling his chest? All she did was bring trouble. But her smile, her laugh…he'd never see her again.

You fool, his heart cried. You love her and now she's gone forever!

"Where did she go Bulma! WHERE?" He yelled, grabbing her and shaking her.

Bulma took hold of his hands, looking at him sadly. "Oh Vegeta. Why couldn't you have realised it earlier?"

His arms dropped. "She really has gone? For good?" He refused to believe it.

"She can't have! I can still feel her energy!" He ran out the room, and shot into the air, heading towards the mountains before Bulma could stop him.

"Serena, I love you too," he whispered to himself, finally accepting the truth in his heart.

His words were lost in the wind.

* * *

Serena stood on a rocky outcrop on one of the mountains, hair blowing around her face. "Why did it have to be this way?" she whispered sadly. "Why is my happiness always torn away?"

She gazed out across the sky, taking in the view. The sun was starting to set, and the sky had turned a beautiful pink. Her shadow lengthened behind her. One hand caressed her pendant, ready to call Pluto. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face. Her heart was surrounded by despair.

"Serena!"

She opened her eyes in shock. Vegeta stood in front of her, breathing hard. He had used up so much energy to get here as fast as he could.

"What are you doing here Vegeta," she said, her voice cracking. "Couldn't you have just let me go in peace? Is there some smartass remark you had to make before I left?"

Vegeta slowly took her by the hands, and gazed into her eyes. "Serena…I…I…I love you too," he said in a low voice.

"I've been a jerk, you're right. But when I heard you had gone, my heart died. Please forgive me and stay?" His voice shook at the enormity of what he was saying.

* * *

The voices groaned. "Now the fool realises his error! But it is too late! What's done is done. We cannot undo it. Let us pray our plan still works."

* * *

The silence stretched between them. Serena was staring at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Please, I don't think I could stand it if you cry because of me again," Vegeta said softly, still holding her hands. He slowly drew her in towards him.

Serena did not resist as he leant down and kissed her gently. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Serena," he whispered.

Then his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Oh god not now!" Pluto cried out as she watched the event unfold. "Serena! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Serena turned slowly at Vegeta's sharp intake of breath. Her eyes widened in disbelief. It couldn't be. Not here. Not now. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

Serena did the only thing she could think of. She flew away.

"Serena! Wait, please!" Darian called after her. But she was gone.

* * *

_A/N: I am so cruel. Laters!_


	11. First Love's Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z**

_A/N: --chuckles-- Loved the reviews, and as promised, I am uploading chapter 11 :) . Thanks to everyone who reviewed and yelled at me about the ending - btw, for those who didnt understand it, if Serena and Vegeta are hugging, and Vegeta sees something, it has to be in front of him.Because Serena has to turn to see what shocked Vegeta, it can be concluded that Darian is standing behind Serena, whereVegeta can clearly see him._

_Anyway, enough of the logistics lesson. I love this chapter because Darian's in it (however brieftly). Can you just IMAGINE what Vegeta must be going through? Poor guy! Anyways, please continue to read and review - I'm typing mega ultra fast so I can keep posting about a chapter every week or so to keep all my wonderful fans happy :) . I love you guys! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: First love's last kiss**

It can't be happening, she cried to herself. It can't. It just can't. Darian couldn't be here. He had gone forever! Her body dropped as shock caught up to her.

Her flying became erratic, until, exhausted, she landed in a grassy field and started crying.

* * *

"Serena!" Vegeta went to take off after her. 

"Wait. Let her go Vegeta," the apparition said.

Vegeta slowly turned back to face the ghostly being.

"Before I start taking orders from you pretty boy, why don't you start by telling me who the hell you are and why Serena just ran off." Vegeta crossed his arms, glaring.

The Darian spirit rolled his eyes. "I can see she's in capable hands with you around," he said dryly.

"I am Darian, Prince of the Earth…well, former anyway," said Darian, looking down ruefully at his ghostly body.

"Oh really? And may I ask, FORMER PRINCE DARIAN," Vegeta sneered, "why the hell you are here now, of all times?"

Darian raised an eyebrow. "Well PRINCE VEGETA, I need to talk to Serena, and I have something for her." He went to leave the outcrop but Vegeta blocked his path.

"You've had almost four years to talk to her, FOUR YEARS in which she grieved for you and now, when there's a sign of competition, you just happen to turn up," Vegeta said in a low voice, his body shaking with suppressed anger.

"It's not like that Vegeta…"

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" Vegeta roared, anger getting the better of him.

"YOU'VE HAD YOUR CHANCE WITH HER! NOW LEAVE HER ALONE TO GET ON WITH HER LIFE!"

Darian shook his head sadly. "I'm not here to take her away from you Vegeta, whatever you may think. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. She belongs here. God I miss her though. Please Vegeta. Let me talk to her in peace. I promise I'm not here to destroy what the two of you have."

Vegeta snorted. "It's a little late don't you think?" His heart was heavy. With her former lover here, Vegeta was sick with jealousy. What on earth could Serena see in this pretty boy human anyway? But that was the whole point, wasn't it? She had seen something, and obviously there were still unresolved issues the pair had to work out.

"FINE!" Vegeta punched the rock face. "But if you hurt her, ghost or not, I'll kill you a second time!" he threatened.

Darian gave him a half smile. "Let's hope that isn't necessary," he said quietly, before floating off in the direction Serena had gone.

"GODDAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled at the sky, hands clenched.

Five minutes later the mountain was little more than a pile of rubble.

"Ten minutes and I'm going after her," he swore.

* * *

Serena was huddled in a ball, arms hugging her knees. Questions and memories flooded her mind, crowding out any room for reasonable thought. A light shadow fell over her. She looked up. 

"Darian," she whispered.

"Oh Serena," Darian knelt down next to her. "You are so beautiful, even when you cry."

"But why? Why are you here? Why now?" Serena burst out, a sob catching in her throat.

Darian lifted a hand to caress her cheek. The spot where he touched her tingled, and his hand didn't feel solid.

"There are a number of reasons I came, but most importantly to tell you that I love you, I will always love you," he said softly. "But I don't want you to feel guilty about anything. Loving another is alright Serena. I've watched you from a different plane for so long, and grieved with you – not that I died, but that my death had stolen your ability to love again. I'm so happy you have found someone who loves you as I do."

"Oh Darian," Serna cried, tears dripping down her face. "I love you too, and I've missed you so much. But I love Vegeta too!"

"And that's good Serena," Darian said soothingly. "You're doing the right thing. I will always be watching over you, but I can no longer protect you as I once did. I'm glad you have found someone like Vegeta."

* * *

"That's it! I'm going!" Vegeta muttered to himself, taking off and following the pull of Serena's energy.

* * *

"I have to go soon Serena, and I will not be able to do this again. It's technically not allowed," said Darian with a grin. 

Serena smiled through her tears.

"That's better. You're much more beautiful when you smile."

Serena chuckled softly. "Liar!"

Darian rolled his eyes. "Stop fishing for compliments!" he teased, before turning serious.

"It's important for you to stay here and train Serena. Believe me when I tell you, it is necessary. Regardless of what happens, you must stay and train.Promise me?"

Serena looked up at him. "Why Darian? What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"Promise Serena."

She sighed. Darian could be stubborn when he wanted to be. "I promise."

He smiled at her. "I have a gift for you Serena. A gift born of our love for each other."

He took her hands, causing the strange tingling sensation again. A silver glow washed over his body and he solidified.

"Serena. I love you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her sweetly on the lips. A warm glow spread through Serena's body as Darian started to fade again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" A voice thundered overhead.

"YOU LYING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER WHILE SHE'S SO VULNERABLE!" Vegeta landed between them, eyes sparking as he glared at Darian.

Darian took a spirit step backwards. "I love you Serena," he whispered as he faded away completely.

Vegeta turned to Serena, who looked a little dazed. "Sere, are you okay?" he asked gruffly, covering his distress that he had lost her forever to her former lover.

She slowly looked up at him. "Vegeta…I…..I…..I have to be by myself!" She whirled and ran off across the field before flying off into the darkness. Vegeta's heart dropped as he watched her fly out of his life.

"Curse him! He's ruined everything!" Vegeta yelled to the stars, fists clenched.

A tingling sensation ran through his shoulder.

"We need to talk," said Darian.

* * *

Serena spent the next few days lying in bed, sick to her heart about what had happened. Bulma had been bringing her up food, but Serena felt too nauseous to eat. 

How could this have happened? Right when she had accepted love into her life again, how could her old love suddenly turn up? And she had run away from Vegeta! How could she have done that?

"Oh Vegeta," Serena murmured as she gazed sadly at the ceiling. "I've ruined everything! He hates me now." Her stomach clenched at the thought of losing him, and Serena ran for the bathroom.

A glass of water was shoved under her nose when she had finished throwing up. Serena glanced up to find Bulma watching her, concerned.

"Sere, Vegeta is downstairs. He wants to talk to you. Are you going to see him _this_ time?"

"He just wants to tell me how pathetic I am and that he hates me," Serena sniffed.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're being stupid Serena! Stop with the self pity and just talk to him! You'll have to face him eventually – might as well get it over with!"

"But Bulma….." Serena wailed.

"No buts! I'm sick of the way you've been acting lately! We all know Darian coming back all of a sudden threw you for six, but it's time to deal with it, not stay in bed and dwell on it. Now go get dressed right NOW!" Bulma ordered her.

"You're SO MEAN!" Serena yelled at Bulma, hurt that her best friend was talking to her like this.

"No, I'm doing this for your own good, and because I care about you!" Bulma shot back, infuriated at Serena's stubbornness. "You can thank me later. Now go have a shower and get dressed!"

Serena was too shocked at Bulma's outburst to argue. "I expect to see you downstairs in half an hour," Bulma said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Serena stared at it for a few minutes before shaking herself back to reality.

"Darian…..Vegeta……Vegeta……Darian…." Their names echoed through her mind as the hot water ran over her body. She thought of all the sweet moments she had shared with Darian over many years.

"But I just can't lose Vegeta!" she cried out suddenly. "I love him, he means so much to me!" She leaned against the shower wall, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Self pity." Bulma's words whispered in her ear. Serena's eyes snapped open. "Bulma's right, you've been acting like a child all week," Serena told herself half heartedly. "Get over it."

She let the water soak through her hair and closed her eyes again. "Darian, why did you have to come?" she sighed despondently. "Now everything is a mess – mainly me."

Serena stepped out of the shower and towelled off, feeling refreshed. Even her thoughts were clearer.

"If Vegeta hates me, it wasn't meant to be," she told herself, though her heart dropped at the thought. "And I'll never, ever fall in love again!" she said resolutely, stepping into the hallway.

* * *

"Never fall in love again?" Vegeta only caught the last part of Serena's sentence as he stood in the hall waiting for her, and his heart broke. He turned to walk away, determined not to let his feelings show. 

"No wait Vegeta! I didn't mean it like that!" Serena went to grab his arm and tripped over a corner of her towel. Vegeta instinctively caught her as she fell and their eyes met.

Despite his efforts, Serena could plainly read the love, hurt and envy in Vegeta's eyes. He averted his gaze quickly, pulling her upright.

"Thanks," Serena murmured.

"Whatever," Vegeta muttered and went to walk away. Serena caught his hand and turned him back to face her.

"Vegeta, I love you. I couldn't stand it if I lost you too," she said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

After a few seconds of shock, he kissed her back, hugging her to him tightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked her after they broke apart. "I mean, you know, with pretty boy showing up and everything…." he trailed off as Serena smiled at him.

"I'm VERY sure. While I will always have a place for Darian in my heart, it's you I love now. I'm sorry about everything that happened. You don't hate me do you?" Serena's voice was tiny and her hands were shaking slightly.

Vegeta held her tightly. "Never." He kissed her again, removing all doubt.

* * *

Over the next few week, Serena continued her training (which Vegeta had conveniently taken over), despite picking up some kind of stomach bug she couldn't seem to shake. 

Bulma was waiting outside the bathroom one morning after Serena had sprinted in there a few moments earlier.

"Ugh…" Serena emerged from the bathroom looking slightly green. "When will this stupid stomach bug go away?"

"Oh I'd say you're going to have it for a while yet!" Bulma was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Nausea, tiredness, moodiness. I know those signs – you're pregnant Sere!"

Serena started laughing. "Don't be stupid Bulma! Vegeta and I haven't gone that far!"

"Trust me, I don't know how, but you are DEFINITELY pregnant," Bulma assured her.

Serena leaned against the wall in shock. "Pregnant? But how? I haven't….." Serena trailed off as she remembered Darian's words. A gift. The kiss.

"Oh my god!" she whispered. "It's Rini! I'm pregnant with Rini!"

* * *

_A/N: Awwww Vegeta is just so CUTE! ;) . Well Jay FicLover, u were right, Darian doesn't stay :) , but I thought the way he gaveSerena Rini was really sweet. Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter - no huge, suspenseful cliffhangers this time -- phew, I can stop worrying about snipers... Please continue to read and review! Here's a preview of Chapter 12:_

* * *

"Hey moonie," Vegeta leaned over to kiss her. "What's up? Couldn't stand being away from such a good looking guy?" He smirked. 

Serena giggled. "Yeah that's definitely it." She started twirling her hair anxiously. "Actually, I have to tell you something."

"Hmph, sounds serious. Don't tell me you've have other pretty boys on the sideline?" Vegeta teased as he led her to the couch.

"Ahaha." Serena's fake laugh was unconvincing. Vegeta frowned as he sat, pulling her into his lap. "Out with it Serena, what's going on?"

* * *

_A/N: That's all from me for the moment! Laters!_


	12. Pickle And Ice Cream Sundaes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonballz - Someone smarter than me thought them up snaps to them.**

**

* * *

**  
_A/N: SOOOOO sorry to all my fans for not updating in five months! I have excuses - EXCUSES! I moved states and changed jobs and have been settling in...and have now got my muse back into writing this story! I have NOT forgotten you guys I SWEAR! Anyways, you all seemed pretty excited when you found out Serena was pregnant . How is poor Vegeta going to handle that news? Enjoy and please continue to review - I promise I'll update sooner!_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 12: Pickle and ice-cream sundaes**

Serena felt both ecstatic and horrified at her pregnancy.

"Bulma! What on earth am I going to tell Vegeta? He's going to think the worst of me! And I'm only 20! I'm too young to have kids!" Serena wailed to Bulma as they both sat on Serena's bed.

"Hey! I had Trunks young – what are you trying to tell me?" Bulma teased, trying to ease her friend's mind.

"You'll be a great mum. And if you just tell Vegeta about Rini and the meaning of the kiss with Darian, I'm sure he'll understand." Bulma crossed her fingers behind her back.

"But what is he going to think? He'll run a mile as soon as I tell him I'm pregnant!" Serena's eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I don't think you're giving Vegeta enough credit Serena. He was really good when I was pregnant with Trunks…" Bulma caught Serena's expression,

"NO, we did NOT break up because of Trunks! It happened later. Come on Sere, lighten up! You're pregnant! With a gorgeous baby girl! We'll have to throw you a baby shower!" Bulma's excitement was contagious.

"I can invite all the girls….oh my god I'm going to be a mummy!" Serena squealed.

"Trunks and Goten will have a little sister to play with….so to speak!" Bulma hauled Serena off the bed. "Right, time for lunch – remember, you're eating for two now!" She dragged Serena downstairs. "And no stressing! Bad for the baby!"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone yet!" Serena made Bulma swear. "I have to tell Vegeta first."

"Deal! Now let's get you and Rini fed."

* * *

A week later and Serena still hadn't told Vegeta. Every time she tried to, she lost her nerve. Bulma was more than a little annoyed. 

"Serena Tsukino! I swear if you don't tell him in the next two days, I will, promise or not!" she threatened one afternoon after Serena's training session and another failed attempt to tell Vegeta. "Don't make me bitch slap you!"

"You wouldn't do that,'' Serena retorted. "Bad for the baby!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "Serena."

"Alright alright I'll do it," Serena muttered.

* * *

She slowly wandered over to Vegeta's dome, stomach tying itself in knots, her heart thumping so loudly it could have been heard back in her dimension. She replayed what she was going to say over and over in her mind, until the door loomed in front of her. How was it possible, she thought, that she was more afraid of this moment than anything else she had encountered? She took a deep breath and braced herself. 

She knocked timidly, and Vegeta opened the door, dressed only in his tight black shorts.

"Hey moonie." He leaned over to kiss her. "What's up? Couldn't stand being away from such a good looking guy?" He smirked.

Serena giggled nervously. "Yeah, that's definitely it." She started twirling her hair. "Actually I have to tell you something."

"Hmph, sounds serious. Don't tell me you have other pretty boys on the sideline?" Vegeta teased as he led her to the couch.

"Ahaha." Serena's fake laugh was unconvincing. Vegeta frowned as he sat, pulling her into his lap. "Out with it Serena. What's going on?"

"Um….well…you know I love you right?" Serena mumbled. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"So you've managed to tell me about eight times a day for the past six weeks. Come on, just spit it out Serena. You know I love you too, and that's not going to change, whatever terrible, horrible thing you're about to tell me."

Serena took a deep breath. "WhenDariankissedmebackthenheactuallygavemeagiftI'mpregnantwithmydaughterRini."

The words couldn't have flown out faster than if they'd been shot with an automatic rifle. Vegeta stared at her and she felt faint. Tear prickled her eyes and she stood, about to run from the room.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"Sere, I love you and I know that you love me too," he said, his words muffled by her loose hair as he hugged her. Serena started sobbing into his chest.

"I know how much Rini means to you and I only hope you will keep me in both your lives."

He held her tightly, on hand gently stroking her hair.

"You don't care that it's not your child?" Serena's voice caught slightly.

Vegeta was quiet for a moment. "I would by lying if I said I didn't," he eventually said.

"But I want you to know I'll love and care for Rini as though she were my own. Just because she isn't mine as such doesn't mean I won't be a father to her. And anyway," he said cheekily, "There's still plenty of time to practice for a child of our own."

Serena hiccoughed as she laughed through her tears. "Another one? What makes you think I'll want more kids?" she teased.

"Because you can't resist my masculine charm,'' Vegeta retorted, his face completely serious.

Serena thumped him with a nearby couch cushion. Vegeta laughed. "Pfft you throw like a girly girl! PATHETIC!"

"What!" Serena was indignant. "I'll show you!"

They proceeded to throw every couch cushion available at each other before collapsing in a heap on top of them all.

Serena cuddled up to Vegeta, who wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I love you Sere. I'll always be here for you, and for Rini," he vowed.

"I love you too Vegeta," Serena mumbled. He gazed down at her as she fell asleep in his arms. He shook his head. "Bloody women!" He smiled as he picked her up and laid her on the couch. He sat next to her, careful not to wake her up and leaned his head back. He gazed up at the ceiling. "I'll keep my promise. You better keep yours."

* * *

Pluto watched the silver ball of light humming joyously to itself circle above her and smiled. 

"Small Lady," she said softly, "I thought we had lost you forever."

* * *

_A/N: Awwww gotta love Vegeta! He's so adorable some times! Hope you liked, even though it was a short chapter, it was necessary. The next one will be gold I assure you. Here's a review of Chapter 13...please keep up the reviews! _

_

* * *

_

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Serena's dad launched himself at Vegeta, who promptly stepped aside, letting him run into the wall. Serena was trying to rouse her mother.  
"OH? A SMART GUY HEY? Well, BUDDY , what the HELL are you going to do now hmmm?" Serena's dad was more than a little riled up.

A vein started twitching on Vegeta's forehead. He was trying his damndest to keep the peace for Serena's sake, but her father was starting to get on his nerves.

_

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! It's time to MEET THE PARENTS! Love you all! Laters! _


	13. Diamonds are a girl's best friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBallZ.**

* * *

_A/N: To all my fans, I am so sorry I have not updated in like a year. I have had this chapter ready to go for about that long, and I really have no excuses, other than I've been really busy at work and just recently moved house (pathetic hey!). Anyways, I promise I am continuing this story and will hopefully get the next chapter posted in the next few weeks. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed - I can't believe I have 99 reviews already! The 100th one is a milestone for me, because I never expected so many of you to love my story. Who will the 100th reviewer be?? Please continue to R&R!__

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Diamonds are a girl's best friend**

"PREGNANT?!?" Mrs Tsukino fainted.

"Oh shit," Serena muttered as her parents freaked out. She had convinced Vegeta to cross dimensions with her to tell her parents. He hadn't wanted to confront Serena's parents as he had a pretty good idea what their reaction would be. As it turned out, he was right.

"Dad, relax! Please?" Serena begged, grabbing her dad's arm.

"I WILL NOT RELAX! YOU'VE RUINED YOUR LIFE! How could you Serena? You're only 20 for christ's sake!" her dad ranted at her.

Vegeta's frown deepened. It was bad enough he was wearing this ridiculous suit, but he wasn't willing to stand here listening to someone badmouth Serena, even if it was her own father.

Mr Tsukino noticed Vegeta shift slightly.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Serena's dad launched himself at Vegeta, who promptly stepped aside, letting him run into the wall. Serena was trying to rouse her mother.

"OH? A SMART GUY HEY? Well, BUDDY , what the HELL are you going to do now hmmm?" Serena's dad was more than a little riled up.

A vein started twitching on Vegeta's forehead. He was trying his damndest to keep the peace for Serena's sake, but her father was starting to get on his nerves.

"…good for nothing BASTARD! Just what are you going to do now you've got her pregnant? DITCH HER AND RUN AWAY I BET! YOU CAN'T EVEN FACE UP TO YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITIES YOU COWARD!"

"NO I'M BLOODY WELL GOING TO MARRY HER!"

Shit, Vegeta thought. Did I just say that?

Serena and her father just stared at him in surprise. "Really?" Serena squeaked.

Oh god, thought Vegeta. I am really in the shit now. He closed his eyes. Well, he did love her, and the sound of calling Serena his wife was incredibly appealing.

"Really. IF," he growled, "I have your permission grandpa?" Vegeta folded his arms glaring at Mr Tsukino.

Vegeta's menacing look made Mr Tsukino took a step backwards, one finger loosening his collar.

"Um…well…oh dear…Serena, you're so young!" her father protested, taken aback by this turn of events.

Serena was struggling not to laugh.

"It's okay Dad. I love him too, and besides it will be a long engagement.''

"ENGAGEMENT? YOU'RE ENGAGED??" Serena's mother awoke to hear the latest news, and then promptly passed out again.

"Oh Christ," Serena put a hand to her head. "I feel a headache coming on."

Vegeta swiftly stepped in and picked her up. "That's it, time we were going."

"But Vegeta…."

"No buts! You need to stress less. Think about taking care of yourself and Rini," Vegeta told her gently.

Mr Tsukino was watching the exchange with a bemused expression.

"Alright alright. Laters Dad," Serena called to her father as Vegeta strode out the door.

"Bye Pops," Vegeta yelled over his shoulder.

"POPS!? Why I outta…." Mr Tsukino stopped mid sentence as his wife started coming around.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen?" she asked him. He sighed as he bent down to pick her up. "Honey, I think we need to talk…."

* * *

Serena burst out laughing as Vegeta got into the car.

"That. Was. BRILLIANT!" she squealed.

"I totally thought you two were going to punch-on. That was a great way to blow the wind out of his sails. I'll have to remember that one. Marriage!" Serena couldn't stop laughing, thinking about the expression on her father's face.

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"PREGNANT?!?" Squeals filled the air. All the scouts had gathered at Raye's shrine – with the help of Pluto – to hear Serena's surprise news.

Raye grabbed Serena by the shirt. "What do you mean pregnant?? To who? Is there a guy you haven't told us about? Spill the beans Serena!"

"Yeah! Inquiring minds want to know!" Lita jumped in where Raye left off.

"Yes Serena! Who's the mystery man?"

"Ami, not you too?" Serena groaned. "Alright, alright I'll tell you."

Serena winked at Pluto. "I'm pregnant with Rini."

"WHAT?" All the scouts bar Pluto (who was trying to hide a wide grin) burst out.

"Oh god, it's finally happened," Raye moaned. "Serena's lost it! Well, it had to happen eventually…"

"Shut up Raye! I have not lost my mind!" Serena snapped at her friend. Pluto stepped in.

"I'm happy to say that Serena is telling you the truth. She had a visit from Darian…" Pluto was forced to stop as voices exploded around her.

"SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT!" Serena yelled. The scouts were instantly silent as Serena recounted her meeting with Darian – leaving out the part about Vegeta - before dropping another bombshell.

"Ah….and I'm also kinda with another guy I met while I was in the other dimension…"

"WHAT?!?" All the scouts screamed.

"Um…yeah. See, I kind of fell for this guy before the whole Darian thing…AND he knows about Darian and that I'm pregnant with Rini, but he's all cool about it!" Serena said defensively as she saw the looks on the scouts' faces.

"Okay Serena, so where is this mystery guy?" Raye asked, sceptical.

Serena shielded her eyes as she gazed up. "Up there," she pointed.

All the scouts looked up, but couldn't see anything.

Raye took Pluto aside and said, in a very audible whisper, "Are you SURE she hasn't lost it?"

Pluto laughed. "Serena, why don't you go get him? I'm sure Vegeta is tired of hanging around while you chat!" She winked at Serena, who grinned back, understanding exactly what Pluto wanted her to do.

"Be back in a sec you guys!" she said, and shot up into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID SHE LEARN TO DO THAT?" Serena laughed at the reactions she heard as the ground dropped away rapidly.

"Hey good looking!" Arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey handsome." Serena turned to kiss Vegeta. "I'm glad you finally got back from shopping! My friends want to meet you. Shall we go down?" Vegeta stopped her as she went to fly back.

"Wait! I want to do this properly." He blushed slightly as he knelt in front of her in midair. "Serena Tsukino, I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" He opened a jewellery box to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring Serena had ever seen.

"Oh my god…" Tears started slipping down Serena's cheeks. "Of course! I love you so much too!"

Vegeta smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Crybaby!" He cradled her and kissed her as they floated back down to earth.

Where they were promptly mobbed by a group of agitated sailor scouts. Vegeta, never having been surrounded by so many excited females before, swiftly retreated to a nearby tree branch as they talked about him.

"Dammit Serena! Why do you always get the hot ones?" Raye complained after checking out Vegeta's impressive physique.

"SHHH Raye! His ego is big enough already!" Serena hissed loudly.

"Oh is that right moonie?" Vegeta dropped down from the tree to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her on the neck. "I'll get you for that later!"

"He looks just like my old boyfriend…" Lita was gazing at Vegeta until Serena slapped her hand lightly. "Down girl! He's all mine!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Serena's friends were full-on. "So are you going to leave them all in suspense?" he whispered to her.

Serena grinned and flashed the girls her new diamond ring. As expected, they went ballistic.

"Oh my GOD I cannot believe you are getting married!" Raye wrenched Serena's hand over to peer at the rock on her finger.

Lita made a grab for Serena's hand, managing to reef it out of Raye's clutches. "Look at the size of this thing! I can't believe it!"

While Serena's hand was being passed around, Mina and Ami both almost suffocated her with hugs.

"We are soooo happy for you!" Mina squealed.

"Yeah, you deserve it Serena," Ami said, smiling at Serena with tears in her eyes.

"Awww you guys...group hug!" Serena said, her voice filled with emotion.

Vegeta promptly found himself in the very strange predicament of being in the middle of a five way girl hug. Serena giggled when she heard him muttering under his breath.

"Vegeta, I'm going to stay here for a while and catch up on all the goss," she said once everyone had finished hugging. "Do you mind?"

He grunted. "Of course not! You haven't seen your friends in ages. I'm just going to go explore this dimension."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Just don't get in trouble...and DON'T go around punching anyone who makes you mad!"

"Hey, I am NOT like that!" he protested as the other girls giggled.

"Sure sure. Get outta here muscle man!" Serena kissed him and then pushed him towards the entrance of the shrine.

As he walked down the steps, he could hear them shrieking and laughing. He shook his head. "Bloody women," he said under his breath.

* * *

_A/N: Well, hope you liked that (very belated!) chapter! I remember laughing while I was writing it thinking of how protective dads are over their daughters! Anyways, sorry I don't have a preview of the next chapter for you to enjoy, as I have to write it! But please continue to R&R! Love you all!_


	14. Something Old, Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z**

_A/N: Awww I love all my fans! I can't believe I've had over 100 reviews for this story! It makes me sooo happy (and encourages me to get my butt into gear and continue writing LOL!). Anyway, tried to get this chapter up as quickly as I could, and I hope you all enjoy. Please continue to read and review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few more weeks! _

* * *

**Chapter 14: Something old, something new**

_-Three months later -_

Serena decided to rush the wedding – after all, the longer she waited, the bigger she would look in her wedding dress as the pregnancy progressed. After a lot of muttering and dirty looks every time he saw Vegeta, her dad paid for half the ceremony, while Bulma, being rich off the success of Capsule Corp, would not let Serena talk her out of paying for the other half.

It had been a hectic three months as Serena flittered back and forth between the two dimensions, organising flowers, dresses, invitations and a venue. But finally the big day arrived. Serena woke with butterflies in her stomach. Trista had managed to create a warp at the temple entrance which would enable people from both dimensions to travel to the shrine without realising they had crossed to another world. Serena felt it would be easier this way then trying to explain to her parents where she had really met Vegeta.

The girls, including Bulma, had all crashed at the Tsukino's house the night before, and the house was filled with girlish laughter and excitement. Mina was helping Serena fit into her gorgeous white gown, which had been tailor-made and based on the design of her Princess Serenity gown. After fussing around getting a very embarrassed Serena in to her white undergarments, Mina zipped up the dress. The beautifully beaded love heart bust fit snugly, and the dress flowed over her hips and down to the floor, leaving a slight trail behind her, which, while looking every bit princess-like, Serena was positive she would trip over before the end of the day. "Maybe I should have just worn jeans," she groaned, trying to lift up the gown and turn at the same time in white strappy heels.

"The hell you would!" Mina's retort came back from the bathroom where she was applying her own makeup. "There is no way I'd let the first of us get married in a pair of faded jeans, ESPECIALLY since you're the princess." She ducked her head out of the bathroom to wink at Serena. "And believe me, you look it today."

"Yeah she might look it but it's not like she ever ACTS it." Raye's yell came from down the hallway where she had obviously overheard Mina's comment.

"Shut up Raye!"

"What, it's true!"

"Why are you picking on me on my wedding day?! You're so MEAN!"

"Oh grow up Serena!"

"AMI! RAYE'S BEING MEAN!"

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS MY OTHER SHOE?" Lita's voice shrieked over the argument. Raye and Serena looked at each other before dissolving into giggles. Raye hugged her. "Serena, don't let this go to your head or I'll never let you borrow my comics again, but you look gorgeous."

"Aw, Raye…" Serena sniffed as the other scouts and Bulma surrounded her, all decked out in their matching light pink bridesmaid gowns. "You guys…"

"Don't you DARE start crying Serena Tsukino and ruin the hour I spent doing your make up or I will seriously bitch slap you!" Mina threatened as the girls hugged one last time before heading downstairs to their awaiting horse-drawn carriages.

* * *

"Will you stop fussing woman!" Vegeta roared at Chi Chi, who was trying to straighten his collar. She just glared at him before walking off in a huff, muttering something about ungrateful barbarian saiyans who wouldn't know fashion if it bit them in the butt.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Vegeta felt he looked completely idiotic, and tugged again at the collar of the formal black suit, accidentally popping the top button off. "To hell with it!" he muttered, walking out of the room and downstairs. The clothes felt stiff as a board, and his movements were jerky as he tried to turn and move in them. He'd fought with Chi Chi all morning about his hair and had won in the end, only because she had started losing her voice yelling abuse at him.

"Heeey Vegeta! Lookin' good! Hell if I weren't so into women, I'd marry you myself."

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKAROTT!" Vegeta yelled, feeling even more the fool.

"Whoa, don't blow a fuse! You wouldn't want to get all riled up on your wedding day. Uh oh, you seem to have developed a twitch…."

Vegeta growled menacingly at Goku, who was lounging in the doorway, grinning. Despite Chi Chi's greatest efforts, Goku still looked scruffy – the suit was mussed, the buttons on the shirt half undone, and his hair everywhere. She'd thrown her hands up in disgust, telling him if anyone asked if they were married, she'd lie.

"Better not keep the beautiful Serena waiting, hey?" Goku slapped Vegeta on the back. If he hadn't been in this ridiculous straight jacket of a suit, Vegeta would have socked him one. Goku chuckled as Vegeta muttered obscenities the whole way to the warp gate.

* * *

Vegeta stood like a statue at the top of the temple stairs, waiting for Serena to arrive and shooting looks of disapproval as Goku fidgeted with his collar. The temple had been done up beautifully for the occasion, with vines and white roses wrapped around the temple poles and white and pink flowers and ribbons dotted about the place. Family and friends lined the stairs, the air filled with the murmur of conversations and a hum of excitement. Suddenly a gasp went up as those at the bottom of the stairs pointed towards two magnificent open carriages being pulled by two white horses each.

A sigh of pleasure and wonder went up from the crowd as one by one the bridesmaids alighted the first carriage and, giggling with excitement, made their way up the stairs to surround the altar. The crowd watched with baited breath as the driver opened the door to the second carriage and erupted into cheers as the beautiful bride stood and stepped down from the carriage…and promptly fell on her face. A silence fell over them all and Raye face palmed as they waited for the inevitable wail. Instead, the echo of laughter came from the top of the stairs. Vegeta, still chuckling, made his way to the bottom of the stairs where Serena was picking herself up from the floor, face bright red with embarrassment. Luckily she had been able to catch herself with her ki right before she hit the ground, slowing herself enough to make it look like she had fallen. Only her pride had been injured.

"Always the graceful entrance," Vegeta smirked at her as he picked her up in his arms. "Allow me." He carried her all the way to the top of the stairs while the crowd cheered and whistled around them.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch. Tears poured down Serena's cheeks as they were pronounced man and wife while Vegeta rolled his eyes, whispering "Pathetic!" in her ear, and Mina announced her undying love of waterproof mascara.

Through her tears, Serena noticed a single red rose fall gently from the sky, and smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it from me at the moment - typical Serena, stacking it at her own wedding XD. I actually face palmed as I was writing that. (For those who don't know the term, face palming is the action where you smack yourself in the forehead with the palm of your hand). Anyway, sorry, again no preview! I will try and get one together for you in the next chapter! Laters!_


End file.
